


Notre réponse aux Avengers

by Derstorm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Gen, Genderswap, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Secret Identity, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Superheroes, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derstorm/pseuds/Derstorm
Summary: Всеобщее сумасшествие по «Мстителям» Маринетт действительно не разделяла. Когда в описании жанра она видела слова «супергеройский боевик, комедия, драма», то невольно думала, что этого дерьма ей и в жизни хватает. Но благодаря своим друзьям, которые не пропускали ни одного фильма из этого бесконечного сериала, Маринетт знала всех основных персонажей и ключевые сюжетные повороты, так что совсем в танке она не была.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Это гендерсвитч. Но так как я не являюсь поклонником этого жанра, то постаралась обойти стороной все свои сквики  
2\. Вообще-то это джен, но как бы гет, который выглядит, как слэш, хотя элементы слэша там тоже есть, но выглядят, как элементы гета, но фокус все-таки на гет, который слэш, ну, и на слэш, который гет, да и на просто слэш, но совсем чуть-чуть, зато очень много – на гет. Но мы-то с вами знаем, что к чему  
3\. Я очень-очень пыталась в каноничные характеры, но получилось ООС на ООСе, мэрисьюшкой погоняет. Особенно то, что касается Локи. Он абсолютно хэдканонный  
4\. Задолбалась выяснять, сколько же героям лет в первом сезоне: 13 или 15, так что берем среднеарифметическое – 14 и пляшем от него  
5\. Система образования списана с российских реалий. Пожалуйста, не кидайтесь тапками за используемые «ВУЗы» вместо Высших школ и несовпадения по количеству лет обучения  
6\. Есть нецензурная лексика, и ее немало  
7\. Что касается марвеловской составляющей, то не пытайтесь соотнести время, когда все события происходят в фанфике, с тайм-лайном КВМ  
8\. Так как на момент написания фанфика я осилила только первые два сезона Ледибаг, то используется лишь полученная оттуда информация. Третий и последующий сезоны не учитываются, так же как и последние два фильма про «Мстителей», хотя их я посмотрела, но писать по ним у меня нет никаких моральных сил  
9\. Что еще... Ах, да. Suslikd, с днюшкой тебя, дорогая! Желаю тебе исполнения всех твоих желаний и мечтаний, а также, чтобы твои любимые книги, сериалы и мульты радовали тебя большей адекватностью персонажей.  
P.S. Надеюсь, ты гордишься тем, что своим личным примером вдохновила меня поддаться моей врожденной графомании и даже разобраться в этом сайте ;)

На окне оранжево-зеленого автобуса Flixbus висела табличка «Брюссель», и когда он скрылся за поворотом, Маринетт тоскливо вздохнула.

Может же кто-то себе позволить.

Вот так просыпаешься утром, проверяешь почту и внезапно думаешь: «А почему бы мне не сгонять в Брюссель?» Берешь билеты, собираешь вещи, вечером садишься в автобус, и вот уже через два часа ты в Брюсселе.

Ну, ладно, не два, ладно, четыре, четыре часа сорок минут, ну, хорошо, пять.

Да даже если и пять. Подумаешь.

Спокойно себе гуляешь там недельку, а потом так же спокойно возвращаешься в Париж, не боясь того, что город, возможно, уже лежит в руинах, улицы заполнены акуманизированными психами, Сена вскипела, небеса разверзлись, и оттуда посыпались лягушки, на земле настал ад, и все только потому, что как-то утром ты увидела билеты по акции и решила устроить себе незапланированный отпуск.  
Вообще-то Маринетт не имела привычки жаловаться на свою жизнь, тем более на ее приключенческую составляющую, она любила свой стиль, любила быть Ледибаг и отвешивать кому-нибудь пиздюлей, но иногда ей жутко хотелось взять отгул и провести спокойную недельку где-нибудь на море или хотя бы…

Или хотя бы один спокойный вечер в компании друзей. В свой День Рождения.

Но что вы, у героев не бывает выходных, даже по праздникам.

И это не было хорошей новостью. Это даже не было милой шуткой. Это был кошмар.

В первый раз днюха Маринетт оказалась сорвана в первый же год ее супергеройской жизни ее же собственной бабушкой. Ну, окей, в тот раз все закончилось хорошо, и под вечер они даже вместе посмеялись над произошедшим. Пули из леденцов. Забавно.

Повторение истории на следующий год продолжало быть забавным.

Сорванный праздник на третий год все еще не был трагедией, но уже и не казался весельем.

Сегодня Маринетт исполнялось двадцать два, и сказать, что ей было нихрена не смешно, это не сказать ничего. Конечно, она, судя по всему, была конченой идиоткой с оптихуизмом головного мозга, потому что только так можно объяснить тот факт, что она построила на этот вечер планы, беспокоилась, как все пройдет, хотела, чтобы всем было весело, но да о чем она вообще волновалась? Любимый Париж обеспечил ей веселое времяпрепровождение.

Им как раз принесли заказы, когда по телевизору показали срочный репортаж с очередным акумонизированным, творящим всякий беспредел в нескольких улицах от их ресторана, и Маринетт увидела, как тревожно замерла половина ее гостей. Как многозначительно засверкала заколка осы в волосах Хлои, как Алья начала нервно теребить свой медальон, переглядываясь с Нино. У них буквально в глазах отражалось рождение глупых отговорок, почему им срочно нужно свалить с днюхи Маринетт, если сюда завалится Ледибаг и попросит их помощи.

Ну, какая же идиотская ситуация.

Крикнуть бы сейчас: «Мстители, общий сбор!», захерачить трансформацию, и под дружное «Ты, все это время это была ты», на разные лады от каждой из ее подруг и умчаться помогать Коту, зная, что поддержка вот-вот подтянется.

Наверное, если бы не Жульекка, да Роза, да три девчонки из группы, Маринетт так бы и поступила. Вместо этого она перетерпела пятнадцать невероятно тяжелых минут натянутой беседы, с сожалением глядя на недопитый бокал вина, потом, слава богам, Кот влетел в их ресторан, требуя, чтобы все отсюда срочно свалили, и они с облегчением свалили. Пока Маринетт рассаживала подруг по такси и отписывалась задержавшемуся на учебе Адриану, что туса отменяется, Кот умудрился увести акумчика чуть ли не в соседний район, где теперь их безуспешно пыталась найти Ледибаг.

Было тихо.

Не очень хороший знак.

Кота видно не было, как и акумунизированного, и Маринетт, конечно, хотелось бы надеяться, что Кот умудрился вырубить парня, но что-то ей подсказывало, что это совсем не так.

Ох, с этими новыми обращенными проблем было столько, что не пересчитать. Начать хотя бы с того, что за акумами теперь стоял не Бражник.

Да, никто бы не поверил, что это случилось, но Бражник ушел от дел. Сам. Добровольно. Он терроризировал Париж три года, создавал хаос на пустом месте, и, хотя благодаря вмешательству Ледибаг и Котика, до серьезного ущерба ни разу не дошло, но пару раз все чуть не закончилось непредумышленным убийством. Бражник в этом отношении совершенно берегов не различал и не давал им спокойно жить, пока они пытались окончить среднюю школу, и вдруг внезапно, после очередного дела, куча бабочек над Эйфелевой башней создали его образ, и он просто сообщил, что на этом их борьба закончена. Что он каким-то образом смог получить то, к чему шел, прекрасно обойдясь при этом без Камней Кота Нуара и Ледибаг. Свой же Камень он оставит при себе, как небольшой сувенир в память о веселых годах.

Очень мило, конечно.

В общем, Бражник спекся, но не успели Маринетт с Котиком облегченно выдохнуть, как произошел еще какой-то пиздец, зачинщиком которого оказалась некая Маюра. В чем там конкретно было дело, Маринетт точно не знала, какая-то стремная история, связанная с Натали, бывшей помощницей Габриэля Агреста, приревновавшей его к вернувшейся домой жене. И каким-то образом в это все оказался втянут Кот, упорно не желавший ничего рассказывать Леди. 

Для их и без того непростых отношений такое поведение Кота стало, конечно, испытанием. Нет, Маринетт понимала, что она и сама слишком давила, но да господибожемой, в конце концов, они были одной командой, и некоторые вещи просто нельзя скрывать друг от друга, если вы хотите продолжать работать вместе. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы пытаться построить что-то большее, если, конечно, Котик все еще надеялся на что-то большее.

На все вопросы Леди Кот упорно отмалчивался, а то и вовсе норовил куда-нибудь сбежать. Почти после каждого дела они жутко скандалили, пару раз - даже на глазах остальных членов команды, чего, конечно, не стоило делать. Алья с Нино в ипостасях Рены Руж и Бабблера тревожно переглядывались и в шутку просили Леди и Кота не поубивать друг друга на какой-нибудь заброшенной базе в Сибири, а Маринетт раздраженно думала, что еще хоть одна чертова отсылка на чертовых «Мстителей», и она начнет убивать и без всяких акум. В результате, почти месяц Ледибаг работала только с Реной Руж, что было неплохо поначалу, но довольно быстро они обе пришли к выводу, что Кота никому не заменить. Все-таки истинным напарником Ледибаг был именно он. 

Сам же Кот был настолько погружен в перипетии семьи Агрестов, что выслеживал Маюру чуть ли ни в одиночку. В конечном счете, парня чуть не прикончили то ли Маюра, то ли Бражник, но ситуацию он каким-то образом разрулил. Правда, упустил при этом Камень Павлина, и тот попал в руки какому-то форменному психу.

И сказать, что, узнав обо всем уже пост-фактум, Маринетт была слегка в ярости – это не сказать ничего. Потому что да черт бы вас всех побрал с вашими секретами и желанием разбираться со всем в одиночку. Если ты не в состоянии нормально сделать что-то сам, то какого хера ты не можешь обратиться за помощью? Неужели Ледибаг ему хоть раз отказала? Вот хоть раз? Неужели было такое, что он бы позвонил ей и попросил бы о помощи, а она ответила: «Нет, извини, у меня запись на ногти и вообще планы на вечер»? 

Ну, вот и почему, почему нельзя было все рассказать? 

Тайны эти его. Извинения. 

Да кому нахрен нужны его извинения?

Ладно, на самом деле Маринетт куда легче смирилась бы с произошедшим, если бы вся эта трагикомедия разыгралась не перед последним годом учебы в школе. На носу маячили экзамены, требовавшие серьезной подготовки. Подготовка требовала времени. А времени у Маринетт не было. И не было его благодаря тому, что кто-то прохерачил Камень Чудес, потому что слишком дохрена самонадеянным был. Потому что они были командой и должны были разобраться с этой проблемой вместе, но кто-то с чего-то вдруг решил по-другому.

Естественно, как только Кот оклемался, он сразу извинился, но продолжал вести себя, как придурошный мудак, то есть ходил со сложным еба… кхм, кхм, лицом, простите за французский, a la «вам никогда не понять меня». Объяснять свое поведение более конкретно он <s>не хотел</s> не мог, рассказать подробнее, что произошло во время их схватки с Маюрой и Бражником – тоже. 

И тут Маринетт пришлось собрать в кулак всю имевшуюся у нее в наличии женскую мудрость, переступить через собственную гордость и решительно закрыть эту тему. Ей нужен был напарник, и этим напарником с самого начала был Кот Нуар. Не Алья, не Хлоя, не Нино – только он. Так что вариантов было немного. Всего два. Либо она сейчас уступит и попробует сохранить то немногое от их дружбы, что еще оставалось, либо она идет к Мастеру и сдает ему Камень. Потому что работать с этим Котом она уже не сможет, а с кем-то другим – не хочет.

А ситуация продолжала развиваться: новый владелец камня, назвавшийся Фау, тогда еще только начинал набирать обороты, его мотивы были абсолютно непонятны, а устраиваемые бесчинства легко дали бы прикурить Бражнику. А на горизонте уже маячили выпускные экзамены, и буквально все вокруг Маринетт говорили только о них. Будто от этого решается чья-то судьба. Даже смешно было немного.

Серых красок в и без того унылую картину добавляли ухудшившиеся отношения с Адрианом, и Маринетт винила в этом себя. Она честно старалась не проецировать на друга свою злость на не доверяющих Ледибаг Агрестов, отнявших у нее напарника, но, видимо, Адриан все равно улавливал расходившиеся от нее флюиды агрессии.

Началось все с того, что посреди их предпоследнего учебного года Адриан из-за чего-то разругался с отцом, заявил, что в гробу он видал все это искусство, и сразу после рождественских каникул перевелся в лингвистический класс. Их с Маринетт расписание просто кошмарно не совпадало, хотя казалось бы, учатся в одной школе. Маринетт лишь пару раз смогла поймать Адриана в столовке, и они пообедали под неловкий разговор. Она и раньше-то понятия не имела, о чем говорить с этим парнем, а теперь, когда слова «эскиз» и «макет» стали для него чуть ли не ругательными, количество тем для разговора начало катастрофически стремиться к минус бесконечности. На следующий, последний год, Маринетт уже и вовсе перестала следить за расписанием Адриана – своих проблем хватало. Да и вообще не пора ли уже было признать себе, что, возможно, их отношения никуда не сдвинулись за столько лет, потому что не было никаких отношений? 

Это только в сериалах герои по шесть сезонов не могут признаться друг другу в чувствах и начать встречаться, в жизни же подобные вещи решаются очень быстро.

На фоне всех этих расстройств Маринетт восстановила отношения с Котиком. Не до такой, конечно, степени, которая была раньше, но вполне приемлемо. К тому же у Кота были схожие проблемы – у него тоже были впереди экзамены, и он понятия не имел, как будет их сдавать, с их-то графиком, да и куда потом поступать. С последним у Маринетт было все более-менее ясно: какой-нибудь дизайнерский факультет какого-нибудь творческого института. Но туда предстояло сдать художественный вступительный экзамен, к которому нужно было дополнительно готовиться, так что было просто необходимо определиться с каким-то одним конкретным учебным заведением. Кот же не имел ни малейшего представления о том, чем хотел заниматься в будущем, и шутил, что с их образом жизни его все равно отчислят после первого же семестра, так что и заморачиваться особо не стоит.

Господи, с ужасом думала тогда Маринетт, они ведь еще даже не поступили в институт, до взрослой жизни еще так далеко, а у них уже over-дохера проблем.

Но нет, со всем как-то справились. Нашлись где-то время и силы, пропущенные лекции удалось переписать, пропущенные дэдлайны – отработать. И сейчас Маринетт исполнялось аж целых двадцать два, через месяц она заканчивала институт и в серьез подумывала о поступлении в магистратуру. Может, хотя бы за следующие два года форы они все-таки сумеют разобраться с Фау.

А уж если бы ей еще и День Рожденья удалось нормально отпраздновать, так вообще было бы прекрасно.

Запрыгнув на очередную крышу, Маринетт остановилась и прислушалась, зорко оглядываясь по сторонам. Наконец-то она услышала еле уловимые звуки борьбы и заметила несколько мельтешащих теней, почти сливавшихся с ночной тьмой где-то на два часа. 

«Вселенная, ну ведь просила же», – вздохнула Маринетт, направляясь в ту сторону.

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

_Неизбежности бояться глупо, с ней приходится смириться и, по возможности,  
получать удовольствие. Ну… или хотя бы какую-нибудь пользу. Valley "Burglars' trip"_

«Ноосфера, ну, ведь просил же», – со вздохом подумал Тони, облетая периметр оцепленной территории и собирая всю визуальную информацию, чтобы Пятнице было что анализировать.

– Тони, что у тебя? – послышался в наушнике голос Роджерса.

– Пока ничего. Следов портала не обнаружено.

– Не видно, откуда они вылетают?

– Отовсюду.

Серьезно, эта промышленная зона вся была застроена зданиями разной степени пригодности к использованию, и похожие на гарпий твари вылетали буквально из каждого разбитого окна. А окна были разбиты уже во всех постройках, и какое из них было первым, сходу было не определить даже Пятнице.

– Босс, обнаружен след сигнатуры, схожей по характеристикам с сигнатурой Локи, – сообщила Пятница.

– Отлично, дорогая, мы его нашли, – криво улыбнулся Тони, и пока Пятница передавала координаты остальным Мстителям, он подлетел к указанному зданию поближе и присел на соседней крыше, ожидая, пока Стив отдаст все распоряжения о занимаемых позициях.

Вообще-то Тони любил свою жизнь Мстителя, любил он и дело, которым они занимались, но сегодня…

«Как бы я хотел оказаться сейчас где-нибудь в другом месте!»

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

«А ведь могла бы сейчас быть в совсем другом месте», – успела мелькнуть в голове мысль, прежде чем Маринетт влетела в драку, сбивая одержимого с ног. Впрочем, тот не особо растерялся, откатился в сторону и поднялся, создавая между рук энергетический шар.

– Это еще что?

– Не знаю и знать не хочу, – откликнулся Кот, отпрыгивая в сторону от летящего в него шара. – Но держись от них подальше.

Шар врезался в бортик крыши, и Маринетт почувствовала запах чего-то паленого.

Противостояние Кота и одержимого по самым оптимистичным прикидкам длилось уже почти час и затягивать тут явно не стоило. Несколькими комбинированными приемами они снова повалили одержимого на землю, точнее на крышу, и еле успели отскочить в укрытие от очередного летящего в них шара. 

– Миледи, если вы ждете подходящего момента для использования супер-шанса, то это уже он, – прокричал Кот, со своей привычной озорной улыбкой.

Что ж, Маринетт была абсолютно с ним согласна.

Она подкинула свой йо-йо, произнося нужные слова, как вдруг услышала испуганный вскрик Кота «Леди!» и начала оборачиваться. Выпавшую из йо-йо вещь она еще успела поймать совершенно машинально, одновременно боковым зрением отмечая летящий в нее сгусток чего-то яркого и белого.

В глаза ударил яркий свет. На пару секунд мир вокруг вспыхнул, а потом все погасло.


	2. Chapter 2

_Фраза, с которой все началось:  
"Дин улыбнулся зашитой морде зомби и наклонился, чтобы перегрызть нитку"._

Тони понимал, что рано или поздно это может случиться, но надеялся, что с кем-то другим. Не то, чтобы он постоянно желал окружающим всего самого наихудшего, просто вот конкретно такой поворот сюжета ему не нравился даже в фильмах. Совершенно идиотский поворот. 

Но когда в ваших врагах присутствуют такие двинутые на голову личности, как долбаный Бог Хаоса и Озорства с его более чем специфическим чувством юмора и неплохим знанием мидгардской массовой культуры, не стоит удивляться чему-либо.

Вот и сейчас Тони очень старался не удивляться. Вообще ничему. Он пытался взять себя в руки и убедить, что все в порядке и ничего из ряда вон не произошло.

Всего-навсего какой-то бешено хохочущий псих в старомодном черно-фиолетовом костюме возник прямо перед ним, кинул куда-то над головой Тони искрящий бело-голубой сгусток энергии, подбежал к крыше и сиганул с нее. Тони почувствовал чьи-то шаги и услышал чьи-то крики. Что тут происходит, он еще не понимал, но для начала попытался хотя бы подняться, упираясь локтем правой руки в какую-то опору.

В глазах было темно, и вещи различались с трудом, виски ломило, а в ушах стоял шум. Последним, что помнил Тони, был загнанный в угол злобно скалящийся долбаный Локи, говоривший какую-то гадость про забытый им подарок, а потом – свет. Ответил ли Тони что-то или нет, он точно не знал. Сейчас нужно было понять, что тут вообще произошло, и Тони заранее был уверен, что ему это все не понравится. 

Подарок, блин.

От долбаного Локи, блин.

Ох, как голова болит.

Тони куда-то присел и уперся локтями в колени, краем сознания отмечая, что его брони на нем не было, прикрыл глаза ладонью, и, почувствовав упавшую на пальцы челку, понял, что волосы у него длиннее, чем должны быть.

В общем-то, Тони не был идиотом и уже тогда начал что-то подозревать. К тому же, как уже было сказано выше, он давно перестал чему-то удивляться, когда дело доходило до наглухо долбанутого Локи и его затейливого больного юморка.

– Леди? Леди, как ты?

Чьи-то ладони легли ему на коленные чашечки, и Тони отодвинул руку от лица. Прямо на него смотрели, наверное, самые странные глаза, которые он видел в своей жизни. Огромные зеленые, прямо полностью зеленые, от уголка до уголка, как у той богини из книг Пратчетта*, Госпожа что ли ее звали или как-то так. Только у Госпожи не было зрачков, тут же зрачки были, круглые и фосфоресцирующие, как у кошки. И смотрели они с жутким беспокойством.

Охренеть.

Вокруг глаз на лицо была то ли надета, то ли нарисована черная маска.

Тони начал часто моргать, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение.

– Леди, не молчи, как ты, ну? – по голосу стало понятно, что перед ним находился очень молодой парень.

Тони немного отстранился и попытался рассмотреть получше того, кто сидел перед ним на кортах.

Так, это явно был пацан. Костюм черный в облипку, волосы светлые, растрепанные, на макушке торчат… кошачьи уши.

Ага. Прекрасно. 

Они в аниме.

Приехали.

Пацан продолжал тормошить его и, похоже, начинал все больше нервничать.

– Леди, Леди! Да скажи ты хоть что-нибудь уже!

– Я в порядке… – прохрипел Тони. Ох, лучше бы он молчал. Голос… просто пиздец. 

– У тебя болит что-нибудь? Он попал в тебя шаром… Так, сколько пальцев?

– Сорок, – буркнул Тони, снова закрывая глаза рукой.

Ох. Какой кошмар… Просто. Ужас.

– У тебя болит что-нибудь? Не тошнит? 

Тони покачал головой, не открывая глаза и не желая видеть окружающий его мир.

– Скажи, как ты себя чувствуешь. Пожалуйста.

Тони снова открыл глаза и посмотрел на свою руку. Рука была не его. Тонкая, хрупкая, обтянутая в красную перчатку с черными пятнами. По какой-то нелепой случайности она была присуропена к принадлежащему Старку плечевому суставу. Тони почувствовал, что ему натурально становится дурно и по привычке положил руку на грудь напротив сердца. 

И тут же отдернул, нащупав, ну, грудь.

Но, кажется, этот нехитрый жест, к которому была так привычна его собственная команда, до усрачки напугал ушастого.

– Так, идем к Мастеру, – решительно заявил он, вставая. – Не знаю, что с тобой сделал тот ублюдок, но тебе может быть нужна помощь.

«Еще один Стив Роджерс на мою голову. Ох уж эти блондинчики в обтягивающем трико…»

– Мне нужно не это, – тихо возразил Тони, стараясь не прислушиваться к своему голосу.

– А что тогда? – ушастый снова присел перед Тони, заглядывая ему в лицо, и Тони невольно отшатнулся, пытаясь сохранить свое личное пространство. О, он точно знал, что ему нужно. Единственное, что вообще может сейчас привести его мозги в порядок и помочь найти в происходящем хоть какую-то логику.

– Мне нужно… – Тони выпрямился и попытался осмотреться.

Так, они находились на крыше. Ночью. И судя по отсутствию вокруг него небоскребов, это был не Нью-Йорк.

Сделав этот нехитрый вывод, Тони осмотрел себя, стараясь, впрочем, особо не заострять внимание на различных деталях, и только тут обнаружил, что сжимает в правой руке какую-то смутно знакомую хрень бодренькой красной в черный горошек окраски.

– Штангенциркуль?

– Тебе нужен штангенциркуль?

– Почему я держу в руке штангенциркуль? – произнес Тони, прежде чем успел немного подумать. 

– Это был твой супер-шанс, – в голосе ушастого прозвучало легкое недоумение.

– Мой супер-что? – переспросил Тони, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает истерический смех. Ему вообще по жизни постоянно прилетали всякие супер-шансы, но впервые они выглядели как цветастый штангенциркуль.

– Супер-шанс, – повторил ушастый, кажется, начинавший потихоньку паниковать. – Леди, ты ведь помнишь, что такое супер-шанс? Ты получаешь какую-то вещь и используешь ее или ее часть, чтобы, ну… в общем, в конечном счете это нужно, чтобы изгнать акуму.

– Акуму?..

– Демона.

– Демона?!

Тони натурально чуть плохо не стало. В голове сразу нарисовалась красочная картинка, как они с этим ушастым ползают по крыше, баллончиком чертят круг с пентаграммой, потом гоняются за тем суицидальным психом, затаскивают его в пентаграмму и зачитывают заклинание экзорцизма. Как оно там звучало? Экзарциамус те, омнис имундус спиритус, омнис… омнис сатаника…

Нет, не помнит. Давно сериал не смотрел.

Черт.

Куда он попал вообще? Какое-то аниме по «Сверхъестественному»? Вроде было что-то подобное…

Впрочем, Тони почти сразу понял смехотворность своего предположения. В «Сверхъестественном» герои ходили в потертых кожанках и рваной джинсе, с дробовиками на перевес, еще и разъезжали на раритетной тачке. Там девицы не гуляли по крышам в обтягивающих красных костюмах в компании пацанов в черном трико и с кошачьими ушами на голове. Нет, все это дерьмо можно было бы встретить в том мире, в котором жил сам Тони. В совершенно нелогичном безумном мире, в котором штангенциркулем можно изгнать из кого-то демона, а долбанутые Боги Проказ способны отправить твой разум в тело незнакомой тебе девчонки и считают это охрененно удачным подарком на День Рожденья. 

– Леди, – тихо сказал ушастый, – скажи мне, пожалуйста, ты хоть что-то о себе помнишь? О своей жизни? О нас?.. – он немного запнулся на последних словах.

Тони хотелось заржать. Не хватало только начать разыгрывать из себя идиота с амнезией. Идиотку.

Он посмотрел в глаза ушастому и насколько мог серьезно сказал:

– Я все помню, кроме, ну… может, последнего часа. Тот парень попал в меня чем-то, да? Я совершенно без понятия, как я здесь оказал… ась.

– Но ты помнишь, что ты делала до этого?

– Да, – кивнул Тони, пытаясь сдержать нервное хихиканье, и честно рассказал: – я праздновал-ла День Рожденья. 

– У тебя сегодня День Рожденья? – округлились глаза у парня.

– Ага, – снова чуть не заржал Тони.

– Ого. Я не знал… – ушастый озадаченно почесал затылок. – Поздравляю.

– Спасибо.

Это все какой-то бред. Если Тони срочно не выпьет, он сойдет с ума. 

Старк решительно поднялся и покрутился на месте, в поисках лестницы, ведущей с крыши. И на семь часов от себя увидел ее – подсвеченную огнями Эйфелеву башню.

Так. 

Он в Париже. 

Прекрасно.

Париж – это хорошо.

Тони любил Париж.

По крайней мере, у него не было причин не любить Париж.

Ладно, с этим разобрались.

Нет, не разобрались. Если он в Париже, то все это время они с ушастым говорили по-французски? Когда-то у Тони был довольно сносный французский, но он давно не практиковался, так что вряд ли…

Ох, кошмар какой…

Нужно выпить.

– Где мы находимся? 

Вставший вслед за Тони ушастый подошел к крыше, перегнулся и, внимательно изучив местность, заявил, что он не уверен, но, похоже, они не далеко от… и он произнес возмутительно не английское название улицы.

Рядом с ушастым Тони увидел перила пожарной лестницы и осторожно направился туда, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, что мир вокруг него явно сошел с ума, а Тони смотрел на него не с привычной высоты своего роста, а как-то заметно ниже. Кроме того он внезапно стал довольно четко все видеть в темноте, и угол обзора расширился чуть ли не до 160 градусов, если не больше. 

Любое движение чужого тела ощущалось странным, как будто Старк отходил от эфира: связь головного мозга со спинным уже наладилась, но пока было к чему стремиться.

Тони доковылял до лестницы и начал осторожно, крепко держась за все перила, спускаться. Еще не хватало сейчас навернуться с… сколько здесь, этажей пять? 

Вот почему, почему такие… сюжетные повороты… всегда происходят именно с ним?

Спуск занял, наверное, минут двадцать, и когда Тони наконец-то ступил ногами на твердую землю, то почувствовал за собой маленькую победу. Огляделся. Сейчас он находился в каком-то узком переулке между домами, слева проходила улица, и на стоявшем на углу доме висела табличка со словом, которое Тони разобрал бы на любом языке. Бар. Отлично. Туда-то ему и нужно.

Вот так, не торопясь, потихоньку, помаленьку он выживет. Он переживет эту ночь, а утром он найдет долбаного Локи и заставит его отменить свое долбаное заклинание. 

И потом, когда он снова станет собой, Тони Старком, живущем в небоскребе посреди Манхэттена, он вернется в Париж, найдет этих малолетних экзорцистов, гуляющих по крышам в обтягивающем трико и с кошачьими ушами на затылке, и выяснит, что за херня здесь творится.

Ушастый лестницами пренебрег и спрыгнул, похоже, прямо с крыши.

– Господи! – Тони чуть не подпрыгнул, когда парень приземлился меньше, чем в шаге от него, настолько мягко, что даже было слышно слабое позвякивание колокольчика на его шее. – Ты меня довести сегодня собрался?

Ушастый явно растерялся.

– Я… Извини, я не хотел. Я не думал, что ты испугаешься. Вот, я принес тебе это, – и ушастый протянул Тони еще какую-то хрень. – Тот акумунизированный…. сбил твое йо-йо, когда кинул в тебя шар.

Тони взял хрень. Это действительно было йо-йо, причем того же цвета, что и штангенциркуль. Тут Тони понял, что штангенциркуля у него больше нет. Руки пустые. Блядь, конечно, пустые, должен же он был чем-то держаться за перила, когда спускался.

Но штангенциркуль… нельзя терять штангенциркуль, им ведь потом еще демона изгонять. Как бы бредово это не звучало…

– Я его потерял-ла, – Тони в ужасе взглянул на ушастого. Ужаснуться было чему – дорогу вверх по лестнице Тони не потянет.

– Что?

– Штангенциркуль.

– Ничего страшного, создашь новый.

Действительно. Что они, штангенциркулей не достанут, если приспичит? Уж если он, сидя в яме, добыл достаточно палладия, чтобы собрать на коленке миниатюрный ядерный реактор, то с гребаным штангенциркулем он точно справится. На крайняк всегда можно попросить ушастого поискать.

Тони кивнул и снова направился к бару.

– Кстати, о супер-шансе, – ушастый шел рядом. – Слушай, Леди…

«Господи, я ведь еще и Леди. Нет, это самый настоящий, чистейший, абсолютнейший пиздец. Не стоит затягивать с вискарем».

– Слушай, Леди, – продолжал ушастый, – давай ты просто скажешь мне, куда тебе нужно, и я тебя туда отнесу? Так будет и быстрее, и безопаснее, и твоя детрансформация…

– Я точно знаю, куда мне нужно, – кивнул Тони.

Ушастый проследил за направлением их движения.

– В бар?!

– Мне срочно нужно уложить в голове несколько вещей, и я знаю отличный виски, который мне в этом поможет.

– Леди, ты… Ты точно в порядке? Может, все-таки к Мастеру?

– Так, послушай, – Тони остановился прямо возле двери в бар, повернулся к ушастому экзорцисту и критически его осмотрел. Кошачьи уши все никак не давали покоя, и Тони хотел спросить, можно ли куда-нибудь их деть, но тут заметил за спиной парня еще и болтающийся хвост и еле сдержал горестный вздох. Этот костюм срочно требовал апгрейд. Впрочем, Тони подозревал, что и сам он выглядел не меньшим клоуном. – Во-первых, сколько тебе лет? Тебе вообще пить можно?

– Столько же, сколько и тебе вообще-то, – чуть не обиделся ушастый. – Двадцать два.

Господи, совсем еще мальчишка. 

– Во-вторых, – продолжал Тони, – у меня сегодня День Рожденья, и вместо того, чтобы отпраздновать его так, как было запланировано, я прихожу в себя ху… хрен знает где, с штангенциркулем в руках и нихрена не понимаю, потому что какой-то долбанутый обмудок чем-то в меня зарядил. Так что да, я собираюсь выпить, и ты можешь составить мне компанию или пойти искать обмудка, но не надо ездить мне по мозгам.

И Тони вошел в бар. В конце концов, еще не хватало, чтобы какие-то малолетние ушастые аниме-косплееры запрещали ему пить. Докатились, блин.

Естественно, буквально все в баре уставились на них. Конечно, когда еще такое зрелище увидишь. Тони медленно выдохнул, молясь, чтобы у них сейчас не возникло проблем с гостями этого прости госпади заведения из-за их прикидов, и прошел прямо к барной стойке. В зале при этом стояла звенящая тишина, ну, если не считать, конечно, игравшей на заднем фоне атмосферной музыки. Тони улыбнулся, узнавая мелодию the Queen. 

Это придало немного уверенности.

Ну, насколько Тони вообще когда-либо нуждался в стимулировании уверенности. Все-таки он был Тони Старком, и в толковых словарях напротив слова «уверенность» была пропечатана его фотография. 

И все-таки он немало удивился, когда, подойдя к барной стойке, услышал громкое приветствие от разулыбавшегося во всю рожу бармена:

– Ледибаг и Кот Нуар! Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что вы заглянете ко мне! Располагайтесь, прошу!..

Так, приехали. Фанаты.

Тони устало облокотился о стойку, чувствуя, как за спиной напрягся ушастый… то есть Кот Нуар. 

Разбираться сейчас с фанатами у него не было ни малейшего желания. К тому же внезапно в голову Тони пришла мысль, что он может нехило так подпортить репутацию девчонке. Мало ли, вдруг она у них тут известная на весь Париж веганка и ЗОЖница, выступающая за права всевозможных угнетенных классов, каждое утро постит в инсте рецепты с диетами и здоровым питанием, а тут бац – и бухала в баре. Н-да, нехорошо получится.

– Окстись, приятель, – устало улыбнулся он, глядя на бармена. – Мы аниматоры. Полдня сегодня по детским праздникам болтались и под конец заблудились в вашем районе.

– Анима-а-аторы? – протянул явно разочарованный бармен, и сидевшие за ближайшим столиком гости тут же потеряли всякий интерес к Тони и ушастому. – А куда вам нужно, может, подскажу, как проехать?

– Единственное, что мне сейчас нужно – это стакан односолодового, иначе я точно вздернусь.

Бармен понятливо усмехнулся, отходя в сторону и открывая обзор на выбор алкоголя. Тони осмотрел его, с тоской вспоминая свой прекрасный домашний бар в Башне, полный высококлассных напитков. Ну, что ж, на безрыбье, как говорится.

Ушастый… Кот Нуар встал рядом с Тони и явно из-за чего-то дико нервничал. Похоже, идея с выпивкой пацану не нравилась, но и мозги он не компостировал. Тони быстро выбрал недорогой, но и не совсем уж говняный виски и, немного подумав, попросил добавить туда льда. Мало ли что. 

– Леди, – тихо сказал ушастый, когда бармен от них отошел, – у тебя на сережках уже одно пятно осталось, еще немного, и ты детрансформируешься прямо здесь.

Судя по его тону, «детрансформироваться прямо здесь» было не очень хорошей идеей, и Тони начал озираться в поисках двери в туалет, периодически возвращаясь взглядом к только что поставленному виски. Ушастый вздохнул.

– Иди, я заплачу.

Тони удивленно взглянул на пацана, на секунду забыв, что выглядит сегодня, как барышня.

– Не беспокойся, думаю, тебе нужно немного отдохнуть.

Это правильно. С этим Тони был согласен. 

Но стоило ему сделать шаг в нужном направлении, как ушастый схватил его за локоть и придержал.

– Я хотел сказать, что был рад с тобой увидеться, – грустно улыбнулся он. – И… жаль, что так получилось с твоим Днем Рождения.

– Ага… мне… тоже.

Тони влетел в туалетную комнату, чувствуя, как уши уже горят от зуда. Забавно, еще минуту назад он успешно игнорировал это ощущение, не придавая ему большого значения. Но судя по тону ушастого, это было чем-то важным.

Правда, при одном взгляде в зеркало Тони снова забыл про уши. Наконец-то он мог как следует оценить масштабы катастрофы. 

Из отражения на него смотрела худая хрупкая еще совсем молодая девушка. Милое личико с выразительными голубыми глазами было наполовину скрыто маской. Длинные стройные ноги, тонкая талия, подтянутая задница и упругая грудь. Фигура у девчонки была превосходная, уж Тони в этом неплохо разбирался, и покрой костюма, из какого бы материала он не был сделан, очень сексуально очерчивал силуэт. С расцветкой было хуже. Как и подумал Тони, выглядел он, как клоун. Ярко-красный костюм с крупными черными пятнами напоминал… божью коровку. Леди Баг. Охренеть блин.

Кто вообще занимается их пиаром, интересно?

Зуд на ушах стал просто супер-навязчивым, и Тони наклонился поближе к зеркалу, пытаясь рассмотреть свои серьги. Красные, с одним мигающим черным пятнышком, будто заканчивающаяся на телефоне зарядка. Окей, и что теперь делать? Снять сережки? Или что? Как он должен проводить детрансформацию, что бы это ни значило?

К счастью, долго гадать не пришлось. Тони увидел, как вокруг его тела возникло розоватое свечение, от которого он зажмурился, а когда разлепил глаза, в зеркале отражалась самая обычная девчонка. Джинсы, черная приталенная рубашка, маленькая сумочка через плечо. Так вот какая она, детрансформация.

Интересно, и куда же делся костюм?

Тони наклонился к раковине, собираясь умыться, и чуть не подпрыгнул на месте от раздавшегося над ухом тонкого голоса:

– Маринетт, что случилось, что там произошло?! – и какое-то мелкое розово-черное существо подлетело прямо к носу Тони. – Я почувствовала... Ты не Маринетт!

__________  
_*Статус этой богини был неизменным предметом споров, причем под сомнение ставилась сама ее божественность. Со всей определенностью можно было лишь утверждать, что поклонение ей еще ни к чему хорошему не приводило и что появляется она только там, где ее меньше всего ждут. И что уповающие на ее благоволение очень редко остаются в живых. Если где-то и возводят ей храм, в него неизменно ударяет молния. Эта богиня – учредитель и единственный держатель акций лотереи «Последний шанс». Некоторые люди предпочитают пройти по канату, одновременно жонглируя топорами, нежели произнести вслух ее имя. Поэтому чаще всего ее называют просто Госпожа, и глаза у нее зеленые; не такие зеленые, как у людей, а изумрудно-зеленые – от края до края. Поговаривают, будто бы это ее любимый цвет._ Терри Пратчетт "Интересные времена"

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

Маринетт лежала на мягком диване и рассматривала лицо склонившегося над ней мужчины. Лицо было красивым. С тонкими чертами и светлой кожей, с аккуратно подстриженной бородкой, которая сглаживала квадратную челюсть, с россыпью мимических морщин под глазами, которые, как и седые виски, только добавляли мужчине обаяния. Рассмотреть одежду у Маринетт никак не получалось – обзор закрывали висящие над ней в воздухе большие огненные круги со сложными геометрическими конструкциями внутри. Фигуры двигались, менялись, и, похоже, выдавали какую-то информацию, которую мужчина сосредоточенно считывал.

Кроме них двоих в комнате находилось еще не меньше пяти человек, которые нервно наматывали круги по помещению, а один мужчина в совершенно обычной одежде и с вьющимися волосами сидел на подлокотнике в ногах Маринетт. Именно он по большей части и разговаривал с первым.

– Что думаете, доктор?

Круги исчезли, тот, который, видимо, был доктором, тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Маринетт.

– Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Старк?

Ладно, за последние полчаса Маринетт уже не раз слышала это обращение к себе и даже не вздрогнула ни разу. Она оглядела всех собравшихся в комнате и, борясь с ощущением бешеной нереальности происходящего, произнесла:

– Нормально… – господи, это теперь ее голос?.. офигенный, конечно, но не очень подходит для двадцати двухлетней девушки. Не успев, во время остановиться, Маринетт честно выдала: – Я, вроде бы знаю, кто вы все, – действительно ведь знает, – но не очень понимаю, что вы все здесь делаете… Точнее, что я здесь делаю.

К чести присутствующих, от слов Маринетт у них не полезли глаза на лоб. Они только горестно повздыхали и покачали головами, каждый на свой лад. Потом высокий светловолосый мужчина, все время стоявший прямо за правым плечом доктора спросил:

– Это какое-то заклинание? 

Доктор пристально взглянул на Маринетт.

– Мистер Старк, вы чувствуете головокружение, звон в ушах, может, легкую дезориентацию?

Дезориентация – хорошее слово. Отлично описывает то, что чувствовала Маринетт с тех пор, как пришла в себя. 

– Угу, – кивнула она.

– Это может быть последствием сотрясения, – предположил кудрявый.

– Может, – согласился доктор, не сводя взгляда с Маринетт. – Заклинание или нет – пока сказать сложно, нужно подождать хотя бы пару часов. В любом случае, в ближайшие несколько дней костюмом лучше не пользоваться.

Светловолосый кивнул, хотя Маринетт не очень поняла, почему ему нельзя было пользоваться костюмом. И что такого особенного вообще в его костюме. Если Маринетт правильно оценивала происходящее и этот светловолосый мужчина был именно тем, за кого она его принимала, то и костюм у него был самым обычным. Может, доктор имел ввиду «не пользоваться щитом»? Ну, тем самым щитом, знаете… Таким звездно-полосатым щитом, который висел у него на спине. 

Непонятно.

Потом с некоторым запозданием до Маринетт дошло, что Тони Старком здесь все называли ее, так что и рекомендация «не пользоваться костюмом» относилась скорее всего тоже к ней. Хорошо, это прекрасно. Не пользоваться – так не пользоваться. Ее это устраивало. Потому что Маринетт понятия не имела, как им пользоваться. Когда она пришла в себя на самолете, костюм уже был открыт, светловолосый настойчиво тормошил ее, называл «Тони» и говорил, что какой-то Стрэндж уже ждет их в башне. Как Маринетт только хватило тогда мозгов ничего не ляпнуть, она до сих пор не понимала. То ли просто в шоке была, то ли жизненный опыт подсказал. Не то, чтобы она раньше попадала в подобные ситуации, но… Но в какие только ситуации она не попадала.

Тем временем светловолосый что-то обсудил с доктором, после чего вместе с остальными наконец-то свалил из комнаты. Остались только Маринетт и доктор.

Впрочем, Маринетт уже догадывалась, что это был за доктор.

– Так, – мужчина скрестил руки на груди, холодно глядя на Маринетт, – а теперь скажи мне, кто ты.

– Тони Старк? – медленно произнесла Маринетт, пробуя имя.

– Ты не Тони Старк, – безапелляционно возразил он. – Ты даже не мужчина.

В смысле «даже»?!

Маринетт хотелось возмутиться, а так как возмущаться в лежачем положении было не очень удобно, она резко села и тут же пожалела – мир перед глазами слегка поплыл. Но уже через пару секунд все встало на место. Доктор продолжал невозмутимо взирать на нее без тени беспокойства. Вот ведь сволочь, а если бы она в обморок упала! Нет, она, конечно, никогда не падала в обморок, но мог бы хоть для порядка спросить, как она.

Ладно. Черт с ним.

К тому же Маринетт подумала, что хоть она и не знала точно, другом был этот доктор или недругом (хотя была у нее некоторая непроверенная информация, что он был куда больше, чем другом), но, возможно, он мог бы ей помочь.

– Хорошо, я вам сейчас кое-что расскажу, – Маринетт осторожно спустила ноги с дивана и устроилась прямо напротив сидящего на стуле доктора. – Но предупреждаю, что это может показаться вам странным… Да нет, это с легкостью смахивает на полнейший горячечный бред…

– У Тони никогда ничего не бывает легко, – пожал плечами доктор. – Рассказывай все: кто ты, откуда, из какого измерения – все.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – кивнула Маринетт. – В общем, меня зовут Маринет Дюпэн-Чэн, я из Парижа, и сегодня мне исполнилось двадцать два…

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

_То, что помогало поймать волну:_  
_\- Скажите, пожалуйста, мир в вашем фильме знает о мутантах или нет?_  
_Это весьма важно для понимания происходящего в "Защитниках"._  
_\- У нас не так, как у Марвел._  
_\- Это я понял. А вот о мутантах знают?_  
_\- У нас не так, как у Марвел._  
_\- Но знают или нет?_  
_\- Как было у Марвел?_  
_\- У них знали._  
_\- У нас не так, как у Марвел._  
_[BadComedian] - ЗАЩИТНИКИ_

Туалетная комната была пуста, но Тони все равно спрятался в одну из кабинок, просто чтобы не светить этим розовым покемоном, или пикси, или что это было за существо. Хотя довольно быстро выяснилось, что звалось оно – она – Тикки и относилась к подвиду квами. Кем бы эти «квами» не были.

– Тебе нужно отправиться к Мастеру Ван Фу и все ему рассказать!

Мастер… Мастер. Ушастый тоже что-то говорил про какого-то мастера…

– Он ваш местный колдун?

– Он – хранитель Камней Чудес. Если кто-то и знает, что делать, то только он.

Это было хорошей новостью. Тони был бы не против поболтать с кем-нибудь, кто знал бы, что делать.

– И он сейчас в Париже?

– Да, я проведу тебя к нему. Но сначала мне нужно подкрепить силы, я очень устала, – жалобно пропищала пикси. – Обычно у Маринетт всегда есть для меня печенки.

Тони полез в сумку, которая оказалась обычным женским клатчем, и высыпал все содержимое себе на колени. Телефон, наушники, ключи, помада, зеркало, студенческий билет и парочка кредиток. 

– Извини, похоже, печенки остались в другой сумке. Я закажу тебе что-нибудь в баре, но сначала дай мне хоть какую-то информацию об этой девчонке. А также, что это за пацан в кошачьем костюме и кем был тот утырок, спрыгнувший с крыши?

Покемон… квами… Тикки начала рассказывать какой-то сказочный бред по акум в виде перьев, вселяющихся в людей и дающих им странные силы, про стоящего за всем этим злодейского злодея с козырной кликухой Фау, и про то, что эта самая Маринетт с каким-то пацаном, скрывающимся под псевдонимом Кот Нуар, уже ни много ни мало восемь лет разбираются со всем этим бардаком.

Восемь лет.

Тони прикинул, сколько лет он уже является Железным человеком. И какова вероятность того, что он бы ни разу не услышал ни о подобном пиздеце во Франции, ни о наличии там собственных Мстителей. И что теперь, он в своей вселенной или нет? Первоначально у него была мысль, что он вообще в аниме.

Тони взял в руки телефон, собираясь погуглить себя же. Блокировка снялась отпечатком, и на экране тут же возник список непрочитанных сообщений с фэйсбука. Тони не собирался их читать, но случайно увидел первые строчки.

– Погоди, у нее что, действительно сегодня День Рождения?

– Да.

– И сколько?

– Ей сегодня исполнилось двадцать два.

Ах да, ушастый же говорил, что им обоим по двадцать два. Какой кошмар…

– У меня тоже был сегодня День Рожденья, – тихо произнес он.

– О, – немного озадаченно произнесла Тикки, – ну, поздравляю.

– Спасибо.

– И сколько тебе исполнилось? 

– Лучше тебе не знать.

Все это попахивало каким-то диким извращением. Радовало то, что девчонка уже была совершеннолетней. Не радовало то, что Тони она годилась в дочери.

Тони задумчиво промотал вниз целый список сообщений с поздравлениями. Популярная, похоже. Это хорошо. Как минимум, неплохо. Потом переключился на новостную ленту, которая вся оказалась забита кулинарными рецептами всяких вкусняшек, новостями моды, кино и каких-то мюзиклов (по крайней мере мелькнувшие названия «Нотр-Дам де Пари» и «Бал вампиров» намекали на что-то театральное). Впрочем, чего он ожидал?

Ладно, они теряют время. Им нужен Мастер Ву. Во. Вонг. Эх, хорошо бы, если бы здесь был Вонг. А еще лучше – Стивен. 

Интересно, Стрэндж уже понял, что Тони не Тони? Он вообще в курсе, что что-то случилось? Очень хотелось бы надеяться, что Стив все-таки додумался вызвать колдуна, после того, как долбаный Локи засветил в Тони заклинанием.

Потом Тони подумал, что в его теле очень возможно сейчас находится двадцати двухлетняя девчонка, испуганная, растерянная, дезориентированная, в окружении десятка незнакомых мужиков. Да еще и в его костюме, которым она не умеет пользоваться. 

Воображение мгновенно нарисовало крах всей его репутации невозмутимого саркастичного готового к любым ситуациям, блядь, Железного человека. 

Дрожащими руками он начал набирать свой номер.

_Номер набран неверно._

Повторил.

_Номер набран неверно._

Матерясь сквозь зубы, он начал набирать Пеппер – единственный номер, который он помнил наизусть, кроме своего собственного – но на девятой цифре сбросил. Что бы он ей сказал? Что с ним произошел один из тех случаев, которые разрушили их отно… В общем, нет.

Потом Тони подумал, что уничтоженная репутация – еще не так плохо, как уничтоженный он сам. Что если, оказавшись в теле Тони, девчонка не успела среагировать, и долбаный Локи ее добил? Хотя вряд ли долбаный Локи стал бы это делать, каким бы долбанутым он ни был. Он, конечно, любил устраивать бардак, но давно уже не ставил своей целью уничтожить Мстителей. Поэтому они и не брали с собой Стивена на разборки с богом. 

Ну, и еще кое-почему, хотя это и не их, Мстителей, дело.

В любом случае Локи и не миндальничал с ними обычно. И дело он имел с Тони Старком. У Тони Старка было полно всяких примочек в костюме, чтобы защититься, и Тони Старк умел ими пользоваться. Локи мог и не понять во время, что вместо Тони Старка в костюме оказался кто-то совсем другой.

Тут же возникшие в воображении собственные похороны, рыдающая у его гроба Пеппер («Ах, как бы я хотела вернуть все обратно!») и толкающий скорбную речь Локи («Это был лучший враг, которого только можно было пожелать») окончательно завершили картину Апокалипсиса.

Нет, знаете что, пора выбираться.

Закрыв фэйсбук, Тони открыл «Карты».

– Ладно, Пикачу, говори адрес.

– Я Тикки. И я не знаю адреса. Я могу только провести тебя туда сама.

Блядь. Прекрасно.

А если этот Мастер находится на другом конце города, и они будут идти туда всю ночь? Долбаный Локи успеет за это время превратить его тело в фарш.

Спрятав телефон обратно в сумку, Тони вышел из кабинки и уставился на свое отражение.

Двадцать два года. Разве ей можно дать двадцать два? Выглядит максимум на семнадцать. 

Тони стащил с волос резинки, распустил две косички и, как умел, стянул волосы в хвост на затылке.

Ну, ладно, двадцать.

Наглухо застегнул все пуговицы рубашки. Подумал и две верхние расстегнул. Подумал еще раз и застегнул обратно. Тщательно мылом смыл и без того уже почти стершуюся помаду, пытаясь хоть таким нехитрым способом уменьшить ощущение полнейшего блядства происходящего. Заметил, что Тикки внимательно наблюдает за ним, выглядывая из сумки, ободряюще подмигнул ей и вышел в зал.

Так, где он вообще? Ах да, бар. Прекрасно. Бар – это хорошо.

В первую очередь, Тони нужно выпить.

Нет, в первую очередь ему нужно накормить Тикки, и в это время выпить. 

Тем более что на баре его как раз ждет стаканчик виски со льдом.

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

– …Значит, в вашем мире мы лишь персонажи фильмов?

– Вообще-то комиксов. По которым сняты фильмы, – кивнула Маринетт.

Стрэндж, а теперь уже не было сомнений, что это был именно Доктор Стрэндж, задумался.

– Я, конечно, видел парочку фильмов по комиксам… Довольно жалкое зрелище. Неужели у вас такой кризис хороших сюжетов?

– Людям нравятся, – обиделась Маринетт за родной кинематограф. – Не так уж там все и плохо.

– Но вернемся к нашей проблеме. Раз у вас снимают про нас фильмы, то, полагаю, ты знаешь, кто такой Локи.

– Эээ, – Маринетт задумалась, честно пытаясь вспомнить все то немногое, что она вообще знала об этой франшизе. – Младший брат Тора?

– Неплохо. Что-нибудь еще?

– Ну, его играл Том Хиддлстон и пятнадцать минут его экранного времени во втором фильме про Тора были лучшей частью всего фильма.

Доктор Стрэндж уставился на нее, как на идиотку.

– Что-нибудь еще?

– Слушай, не обижайся, но я не фанатка, ладно? Я, конечно, видела парочку фильмов, но очень давно.

Всеобщее сумасшествие по «Мстителям» Маринетт действительно не разделяла. Когда в описании жанра она видела слова «супергеройский боевик, комедия, драма», то невольно думала, что этого дерьма ей и в жизни хватает. Но благодаря своим друзьям, которые не пропускали ни одного фильма из этого бесконечного сериала, Маринетт знала всех основных персонажей и ключевые сюжетные повороты, так что совсем в танке она не была. 

Вокруг нее «Мстителей» смотрели, наверное, все. Алья читала фанфики про Локи, Роуз балдела от голубых глаз «ромашки Стива», Хлое нравился Доктор Стрэндж, и она даже сходила на фильм про него, правда, только потому что «там же сыграл тот самый актер из «Конца парада», а еще тот, мой любимый, из «Ганнибала»!». Нино ходил на все фильмы в день премьеры, чуть ли не на первые сеансы с утра, и даже Адриан еще в школе по секрету рассказал, что прочел парочку комиксов про Железного человека и Дэдпула, но Маринетт сильно сомневалась, что дело ограничилось парочкой. Это был какой-то сумасшедший дом, и Маринетт, конечно, обещала себе однажды сесть и посмотреть все, что она пропустила, но, когда оказалось, что речь идет более, чем о пятнадцати фильмах, решила, что вряд ли все потянет.

Тогда она подумала поискать всю необходимую инфу в Интернете. Там ведь наверняка есть подробные описания сюжетов всех фильмов, и если что-нибудь покажется ей интересным, можно будет скачать и посмотреть.

И она полезла искать описание. Но нашла кое-что намного интереснее – те самые фанфики, о которых иногда упоминала Алья, то есть рассказы, которые писались фанатами об их любимых персонажах.

Прекрасно, подумала Маринетт, в виде художественного рассказа я еще быстрее пойму, что там происходит, но выяснилось, что рассказы были вроде бы и про фильм, но на самом деле про то, как у героев и любовь, и ненависть, и растения в легких, и общие души, и течки, и секс, и страсть, и всякая хрень. Несколько дней Маринетт читала про то, как непримиримые враги влюбляются друг в друга, а друзья становятся врагами, и как два дебила, которые никак не могли признаться друг другу в своих чувствах, хотя у других авторов наоборот спали вместе, в общем, как эти дебилы чуть не поубивали друг друга в Сибири, и теперь Старк так страдает, ведь Роджерс ушел. В итоге так и не разобравшись, кто же на самом деле трахал Тони Старка – Капитан Америка, Зимний Солдат или Доктор Стрэндж – или это Старк трахал Локи, Маринетт решила, что все это как-то далековато от жизни и пора заканчивать.

А потом вышел фильм, в котором этого самого злополучного Тони Старка убили, и Хлоя три дня пребывала в прострации, хотя раньше она от всех скрывала, что вообще следит за КВМ, Роуз рвала и метала, потому что как так, и тайм-лайн сломали, и Стив умотал в прошлое к какой-то бабёнке, бросив Баки, ну, знаете, того самого Баки, из-за которого он Старка когда-то чуть не убил, и Старк потом так страдал, а Алья побежала писать фанфики, где всех спасли, оживили, вернули, и вообще все счастливы, Старк воспитывает дочь и приглядывает за Паучком. 

В общем, да, Маринетт имела представление о том, что происходило в тех фильмах, но здесь и сейчас происходило что-то совсем другое. Во-первых, Тони Старк был все еще жив, во-вторых, Зимний Солдат, то есть Баки тоже был в команде Мстителей, вот буквально только что на подоконнике сидел, в-третьих, Локи тоже был все еще жив, а Маринетт думала, что он погиб вскоре после того, как в КВМ появился Доктор. Впрочем, она могла и ошибаться.

– В общем, если я вас правильно поняла, Доктор Стрэндж, вы считаете, что я попала в тело Тони Старка, потому что Локи наложил на него какое-то заклинание?

– Не только. На самом деле, заклинание было наложено неправильно и не должно было сработать. Видимо, сыграли роль еще какие-то факторы, совпадения, например, то, что у вас у обоих сегодня День Рожденья… Послушайте, эмм, Маринетт, вы помните, о чем вы думали в тот момент, когда... когда все произошло?

– Как меня все достало, и как я хочу оказаться в каком-нибудь другом месте.

– Хмм. Ясно. 

– Но в любом случае все произошло из-за Локи?

– Вероятно.

– Тогда нам нужно просто найти его и заставить отменить заклинание?

– Не думаю, что это будет так просто. Локи никогда не отменяет свои заклинания сам. У него принцип.

– Что же тогда делать?

– Получать удовольствие, – усмехнулся Стрэндж.

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

Стакана на стойке ожидаемо не оказалось. Бармен сказал, что виски взял тот самый парень, который пришел вместе с Тони. Проследив за взглядом бармена, Тони увидел черные уши, одиноко торчавшие из-за одной из перегородок.

Вообще-то Тони нужно было уходить. Найти магазинчик, купить там плитку шоколада для покемона, блин, квами, и добираться до Мастера. Но ушастый даже со спины выглядел таким грустным и несчастным, что Тони стало немного стыдно. Сам же пригласил выпить, а потом свалил. Нехорошо получалось. Наверное, не случится ничего плохого, если Тони все-таки пропустит один стаканчик в компании парнишки, тем более, что тот столько лет уже прикрывает девчонке спину. А потом цивилизованно попрощается и уйдет. Пикси упоминала, что Кот не знал настоящее имя Ледибаг, что казалось Тони очень странным. Столько лет уже вместе сражаются со злом, а имен друг друга не знают. Сам Старк и недели не прожил инкогнито, на первой же конференции сообщил всему миру, что он – Железный человек, чтобы не было потом недопониманий. Но с другой стороны, Питер тоже очень переживал за тайну своей личности и, наверное, был прав.

В любом случае, Тони и не собирался называть ушастому имя этой девочки, тем более, что он его и не запомнил. Ну, а лицо? Ну, подумаешь, лицо. Все равно маска его почти не скрывает.

В общем, повторив заказ и добавив к нему «чего-нибудь сладкого» для пикси, Тони пошел к столику, за которым и примостился ушастый. Пацан сидел спиной к залу и со страдальческим видом допивал тот самый виски, который Тони заказал для себя.

– Эй, красавчик, какие планы на вечер? – со смехом спросил Тони, усаживаясь напротив.

Ушастый чуть не поперхнулся. 

«Вот и прекрасно», – не без злорадства подумал Тони, – «не все же тебе меня пугать».

Ушастый откашлялся, вытер рот и в полном охреневании уставился на Тони.

– Маринетт?!

Блядь.

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

Барная стойка условно делила помещение на кухню и столовую. Кухня была забита самой разнообразной техникой, на которой, наверное, было бы интересно что-нибудь приготовить. Большую часть пространства столовой занимал огромный стол, на котором стоял разрезанный торт. Рядом лежала горка потушенных свечей, а вокруг – несколько тарелок: одни – пустые, но грязные, другие – с недоеденными кусочками.

Похоже, не только у Маринетт сорвалось празднование.

«Совпадение? Не думаю», ¬– усмехнулась Маринетт, собрала грязные тарелки и отнесла их в раковину. Похлопала дверцами шкафчиков, нашла еще одну, чистую, и вернулась к торту. Уже взяла нож и начала примериваться, чтобы отрезать себе кусок, но тут подумала: «Какого черта!». На торте еще можно было различить рисунок старковского реактора из глазури, а так как сегодня вместо Тони Старка была Маринетт, то и торт этот был ее. 

Так что, взяв торт, Маринетт пошла к барной стойке и, поудобнее усевшись на высоком стуле, принялась есть.

Долго наслаждаться тишиной ей естественно не дали. Сначала появился Баки, да так тихо, что Маринетт сразу и не заметила, и чуть со стула не упала, когда увидела его, стоявшего в дверях. 

Так. 

И как на него реагировать?

В фанфиках Старк мог отреагировать как угодно, вариантов было немыслимое количество: от призыва костюма и выстреливания репульсорами до страстных объятий и поцелуев. Ни тот, ни другой вариант Маринетт не нравился, так что она сделала единственное, что придумала – пригласила на торт.

Баки, то есть Зимний Солдат, то есть Барнс, то есть тьфу, как к нему обращаться-то, надо было уточнить у Доктора, усмехнулся, сходил за ложкой и сел напротив Маринетт.

– Может, чаю? – предложила гостеприимная девушка.

Баки, ладно, остановимся на Баки, его во всех фанфиках так называли, во всех пяти фанфиках, которые прочла Маринетт (не, может, чуть больше пяти), в общем, Баки слегка обалдело уставился на нее.

– А у тебя есть чай?

Маринетт оглядела кухню. Ничего, похожего на заварочный чайник на глаза не попалось, зато быстро обнаружилась кофеварка. Но не та простенькая кофеварка, которая была у Маринетт дома, а какая-то супер-крутая хитровыдолбанная кофеварка. Но все-таки… 

Все-таки она здесь хозяйка. Хозяин. А Баки – ее гость.

– Тогда, может, кофе?

Взгляд Баки стал подозрительным.

– Ты же в курсе, что на меня не действуют яды? Так что если ты задумал что-то проверить… – Баки многозначительно замолчал.

Ага, здесь все понятно. Маринетт вздохнула и, добавив немного нахальства, спросила:

– Так будешь, нет?

– Буду.

– Заодно и мне сделай, – окончательно охамела она.

Баки опять усмехнулся и пошел к кофеварке. Маринетт выдохнула. Все было правильно: мир вращался вокруг Тони Старка и только по его желанию. 

Пока Баки что-то там химичил и настраивал, в кухню вошли Наташа и Бартон. По крайней мере, Маринетт подозревала, что это были именно они. 

Наташа была немного похожа на Скарлетт Йохансон, а у Бартона из-за спины торчали лук и колчан.

– О, а мы уже шли возмущаться, что ты пьешь в гордом одиночестве свой дорогущий виски! – вместо приветствия заявил Бартон. – А ты тут тортик без нас жрешь!

– Еще неизвестно, что хуже, – улыбнулась Наташа, проходя сразу к буфету со столовыми приборами, в то время, как Бартон уселся на соседнем с Баки стуле. Вернулась Наташа с ложечками, одну дала Бартону, а сама уселась рядом с Маринетт. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Нормально, – пожала плечами Маринетт. – Сижу, заедаю стресс сладким.

– Заедаешь, а не запиваешь, – Бартон повернулся к Наташе: – Наташа, ты чувствуешь, чем пахнет? Апокалипсисом, Наташа!

Очень, блин, смешно.

– Между прочим, очень вкусный торт, – сказала Маринетт в свою защиту.

– Я рад, что тебе нравится, – улыбнулся Бартон. – Лора заказывала.

Маринетт понятия не имела, кто такая Лора, но подумала, что бы на это ответил Тони Старк, и выдала:

– Ну, поцелуй ее от меня.

– Я поцелую ее от себя, она все-таки моя жена. А от тебя я ее поблагодарю.

Блин, жена.

Неловко получилось.

Ох, Маринетт, молчала бы ты лучше, а то еще что-нибудь такое же стремное скажешь.

Наконец-то вернулся Баки с двумя чашками кофе, и одну поставил перед Маринетт. 

Эспрессо. Маринетт ненавидела эспрессо.

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

Тони как-то сразу показалось, что отпираться было бы глупо, но парень адово затупил, наверное, от шока. 

– Маринетт, а ты… Что здесь делаешь?

У Тони мелькнула мысль, что сейчас он мог бы отмазаться какой-нибудь неправдоподобной хренью в духе «я шел мимо… а где здесь туалет?», но тут подошла официантка и поставила перед Тони тарелку с каким-то пирожным и стакан с виски со льдом. Таким же виски, который сейчас допивал ушастый.

У того буквально в глазах пропечаталось, как мысль наконец-то дошла до пункта назначения и сложила два и два.

– Моя леди, – прошептал он.

Н-да. Ситуация.

Он ее знал, и она его, скорее всего, тоже. Значит, они были знакомы друг с другом в обычной жизни, но не знали, что вместе работают на супергеройской работе. Но как? Как они могли не узнавать друг друга, ведь маски практически не скрывали лица? И голоса… Сейчас еще окажется, что они живут на соседних улицах и вместе ходили на математику. Вот смех-то будет.

– Надеюсь, ты не против моей компании, – улыбнулся Тони, стараясь сохранять невозмутимый вид.

Тарелку с пирожным он пододвинул к краю стола рядом с собой, напротив лежащей на диване сумки, а сам отпил виски. Да уж, мало того, что далеко не лучший, так еще и разбавленный. Ладно, пока сгодится.

– Я… да… то есть нет, то есть… Господи, я поверить не могу, Маринетт, все это время это была ты, – совершенно обалдел ушастый. – Но… но как… почему… то есть я очень польщен, правда… но как-то… неожиданно…

Пирожное все еще стояло нетронутым, Тони повернул голову к сумке и увидел, что покемон, зависнув в воздухе невысоко над диваном, буквально прожигает Тони недовольным взглядом.

– Что, Пикачу? Не любишь тирамису, заказать другое?

– Нарежь, – угрожающе процедил покемон сквозь свои крохотные зубки.  
Да Тони и так уже понимал, где он накасячил, так что не разыгрывал недоумение, а взял ложку и быстро наломал пирожное на много маленьких кусочков.

Ушастый молча наблюдал за ним, видимо, еще переваривая минутку откровенности Тони.

– Маринетт, – наконец-то сказал он, – ты очень странно ведешь себя с тех пор, как очнулась, и я понимаю, что это последствия твоего столкновения с акумонизированным, и… наверное, мне не стоит это делать, пока мы не покажем тебя Мастеру Фу, но… В общем, я знаю, как много для тебя значило сохранение твоей тайны личности, и я признателен, что ты решилась мне открыться, даже после всего того, что… короче. Я доверяю тебе и тому, что ты всегда знаешь, что делаешь. Поэтому вот.

И с этим драматичным вступлением ушастый быстро оглянулся по сторонам, убедился, что сидит спиной к залу, закрытый перегородкой, и никто в их сторону даже не смотрит, и… осторожно снял с себя маску. 

В его внешности изменилось аж целых нихрена.

– Не могу поверить, – выдохнул Тони, призывая все свое актерское мастерство. – Это… ты…

Кто бы ты ни был.

Ушастый заулыбался.

– Да. Прости, что опоздал на твою днюху.

– Эмм… ну, – Тони поднял свой стакан. – Вот мы как раз и отпразднуем.

Они чокнулись «за Маринетт», после чего ушастый сказал, что скоро вернется и тоже скрылся в направлении туалета. Пошел детрансформироваться.

Тони уже ожидал, что покемон, то есть пикси набросится на него с яростным писком «Что же ты творишь, мразь-паскуда!», но вместо этого она вылетела на стол и начала заваливать Тони дополнительной информацией.

– Невероятно, это Адриан, с ума сойти! Маринетт, то есть Энтони, это Адриан, боже, Маринетт с ума сойдет, когда узнает!

– Так, стоп, – прервал ее писк Тони, достал из сумки телефон и прижал его к уху, после чего снова обратился к Тикки: – Быстро, что еще за Адриан?

– Адриан Агрест. Маринетт влюблена в него с четырнадцати лет, а он всегда говорил, что его сердце занято… Великие духи, ну, теперь понятно. Ты понимаешь, Энтони?

– Нет, – честно признался Тони.

– Все это время он был Котом Нуароом, а Кот Нуар чуть ли ни с первой их встречи влюблен в Ледибаг.

– Тоже с четырнадцати лет?

– Да!

Ох, какой кошмар…

– Но тогда почему они не узнавали друг друга? У этого парня сейчас даже прическа не изменилась, когда он снял маску!

– Ты это увидел, потому что ты не был знаком с ним раньше. Это защитная магия Камней Чудес, они влияют на восприятие окружающих, понимаешь? Чтобы те, кто знают героя в обычной жизни, не узнавали его после трансформации. Чтобы и его враги его не узнали…

– Звучит… не очень убедительно, – покачал головой Тони. – Ладно, ты будешь уже доедать свое пирожное, а то нам еще до вашего мастера добираться.

– Нет-нет, давай мы пойдем к Мастеру Ван Фу попозже? – пикси почти подлетела к Тони и умоляюще посмотрела на него своими сверкающими глазенками. Потом вспомнила, что они в людном месте, и снова вернулась на стол, спрятавшись от зала между стаканами. – Энтони, мы не можем сейчас пойти к Мастеру, ну, не прямо сейчас.

– В смысле?!

– Если ты сейчас уйдешь, Адриан может обидеться!

– Ну, я не уйду прямо сейчас. Дождусь его, мы допьем свои напитки и распрощаемся.

– Нет-нет, Энтони, пожалуйста! Адриан может все это не так понять!

– А пока что я рискую тебя не так понять. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы в теле твоей любимой Маринетт и дальше болтался незнакомый мужик да еще и тусил тут в компании ее возлюбленного? Тебе не кажется, что мы ее только подставляем, затягивая весь этот ебучий цирк?!

– Но если мы быстро уйдем, то подставим ее еще больше!

– Куда уже больше?!

– Энтони, так нельзя, мы должны остаться! Ради Маринетт! К тому же ты взрослый человек и сможешь разрешить эту ситуацию!

– Я – почти пятидесятилетний мужик в теле двадцатилетней девчонки, и ты хочешь, чтобы я остался пофлиртовать с ее парнем, внимание которого она безуспешно пыталась привлечь почти десять лет?!

– Да!

– Ты в своем уме вообще?

– Но другого такого шанса может уже не быть! Если мы сейчас его упустим, Маринетт нас не простит! Ну, что тебе стоит?

– Самоуважения, например?

Пикси горестно вздохнула и взглянула на Тони еще более печальными глазами.

– Адриан может решить, что Маринетт пожалела о своем решении или что он ей стал безынтересен. Пойми, Маринетт всегда искала его компании, но несколько лет назад у них с Котом произошла очень серьезная ссора. Просто кошмарная. Маринетт даже подумывала отказаться от своего Камня, перестать быть Ледибаг, потому что не могла простить Кота и снова начать ему доверять.

У Тони появилось не очень хорошее ощущение deja vu. Вот только этого ему до полного счастья не хватало.

– И если ты сейчас уйдешь сразу после того, как он открыл свое альтер-эго, – продолжала пикси, блин, квами, – для него это будет означать только одно, и тогда они с Маринетт уж никогда не смогут быть вместе!

– Это все, конечно, очень трагично, но ты забываешь, что я вообще-то не Маринетт, и ничего об этом парне не знаю!

– Ну, ты можешь просто поболтать с ним?!

– Я и собираюсь поболтать с ним, пока не допью виски.

Пикси взглянула на стакан Тони, поняла, что вискаря там осталось на один глоток, а этого, по ее мнению, было явно недостаточно. 

Что касалось Тони, то чем глубже он проникался всей этой историей, тем больше она ему не нравилось, и принимать участие в какой-то подростковой драме у него не было ни малейшего желания. Их влюбленный квадрат буквально за секунду превратился во влюбленный отрезок, и Тони поневоле оказался тем самым оператором, который поменял плоскости. И все это было, конечно, прекрасно, но абсолютно его не касалось. 

– Я ведь не прошу тебя ни о чем таком, Энтони, – продолжала давить пикси, блин, покемон, – просто поболтай с ним немного, чтобы он не думал, что Маринетт все еще зла на него, а я пока слетаю к Мастеру Ван Фу и сама все у него выясню. И тут же вернусь. Это займет, максимум час, обещаю.

Тони уже пожалел, что решил подсесть за столик к ушастому. Кстати, что-то того долго уже нет…

– И о чем, ты хочешь, чтобы я с ним «просто поболтал»? – саркастично спросил Тони. – О девочках и футболе?

– Не знаю… О кино?

– Да откуда я знаю, что у вас показывают в кино?! Слушай, Пикачу, давай Маринетт вернется, и они вместе обсудят все свои проблемы.

– Они не обсудят! – запротестовала покемон, блин, пикси, даже не поправив Тони. – Рядом с Адреаном Маринетт становится дико косноязычной и неловкой, начинает заикаться и спотыкаться на ровном месте. Она не сможет с ним поговорить, будет трусить, а он… он…

– Все неправильно поймет? – подсказал Тони.

– Очень может быть.

– Такое ощущение, что они какие-то идиоты, – вздохнул Тони.

Пикси-покемон задумчиво кивнула, но быстро спохватилась:

– На самом деле они очень хорошие. Просто еще совсем дети.

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

_Иногда ему казалось, что вся его жизнь состоит из неприятностей,_  
_в которые он попадает из-за абсолютно посторонних людей. Но на этот_  
_раз он принял решение, и дело с концом. Мир спасет кто-нибудь другой,_  
_а Ринсвинд пожелает ему удачи. _ _Терри Пратчетт "Посох и шляпа"_

Маринетт откровенно балдела.

Наверное, ей бы стоило хоть немного начать беспокоиться о сложившейся ситуации, но конкретно сейчас она балдела. Потому что вокруг нее находилась толпа великолепных мужиков, которые обсуждали план по решению ее проблемы.

Боже.

Какой же это оказывается ка-а-айф, когда кто-то готов позаботиться о тебе. Может, не постоянно, но вот прямо сейчас, когда сама ты просто не понимаешь, с какой стороны и за что хвататься и хочешь посидеть на диванчике и поесть вкусненького тортика.

И хотя диванчика на кухне не было, но тортик был и притом очень вкусный.

Вообще по жизни Маринетт привыкла сама решать свои проблемы, а заодно и некоторые проблемы своих друзей, а за некоторыми еще и приглядывала, чтобы не убились. Но сейчас она оказалась в чужой жизни, в чужом мире и в свой День Рожденья она не хотела ничего решать, она хотела чуть-чуть побыть слабой беззащитной девушкой, закрытой от всех невзгод широкими плечами Мстителей.

Было даже немного обидно, что вся их забота была направлена на самом деле на Тони Старка, хотя, если верить фанфикам, да и тому, что Маринетт вообще слышала об этом персонаже, он и сам был вполне в состоянии о себе позаботиться.

Но сейчас она могла немного расслабиться, потому что: как ты себя чувствуешь, Тони, точно нормально, ты точно нас помнишь, а что мы здесь делаем, а что ты здесь делаешь, ешь тортик, да, ладно, извини, просто ты смотришь на меня как-то растерянно и честно говоря, меня это немного пугает, окей, не беспокойся, мы найдем Локи и заставим его снять с тебя заклинание, и я думаю, что тебе лучше пока побыть здесь, Тони, я серьезно, Док сказал, что тебе не стоит пользоваться костюмом пару дней, и давай даже не будем ругаться, если хочешь, то это приказ, ты останешься в башне, а мы сами найдем ублюдка, да, я знаю, что ты и в первые десять раз со мной согласился, но это-то и пугает, как-то больно легко ты со мной согласился, да он наверняка что-то задумал, ты посмотри, сидит, молчит и торт хавает, никогда не слышал, чтобы Старк так долго молчал, если он не спит, конечно, не слушай его, Тони, Клинт у нас природой обиженный, а мне кажется, что ты очень милый, нет, милый, да, но это-то и настораживает.

Довольно быстро выяснилось, что Маринетт буквально все делала неправильно. Она не то ела, не то пила, не так смотрела, не так соглашалась и молчала тоже не так. Прямо какой-то кошмар. Но было очень забавно.

Так что Маринетт не беспокоилась. 

Сегодня мир будет спасать кто-то другой, и этот другой достаточно компетентен, чтобы справиться самостоятельно, и находится достаточно далеко от мира самой Маринетт, чтобы не заменить ее.

Так что Маринетт только и оставалось, что задумчиво откусывать по кусочку от тортика и любоваться марвеловскими супергероями.

Посмотреть было на что.

Для начала был Капитан Америка. Тот самый «ромашка Стив Роджерс». Очень симпатичный молодой мужчина, голубоглазый блондин с такой истинно американской красотой. Гладковыбритое лицо, короткая стрижка и прямая осанка прямо орали, что он военный, но при этом он смотрел на Маринетт с таким подкупающим беспокойством, что она не выдержала и тепло улыбнулась ему, сказав, что она в порядке. Роджерс только тяжело вздохнул и нахмурился.

– Ты явно не в порядке.

Щита при нем уже не было, но переодеться он пока не успел, и Маринетт не могла не отметить, что этот иссиня-черный костюм со звездой на груди отлично подчеркивает его шикарную задницу.

Теперь понятно, к чему были все те мемы про задницу Америки. Ладно…

Рядом с Маринетт все это время сидела Наташа. Фигура у нее была великолепная, и Маринетт действительно не понимала, почему всеобщее внимание не приковано к ее груди, на которую даже сама Маринетт периодически поглядывала с легкой завистью. Наташа тоже молчала, пила кофе и расслабленно смеялась.

Напротив шпионки сидел Клинт Бартон. Маринетт почти ничего о нем не знала, ну, кроме того, что у него, похоже, есть семья. А еще у него было довольно своеобразное чувство юмора, и они с Баки весь последний час подкалывали друг друга. Вблизи Бартон был довольно обаятелен, хотя, насколько знала Маринетт, у него не было каких-то крутых суперспособностей, кроме собственных навыков безупречной стрельбы из лука, но он выглядел очень надежным человеком, и рядом с ним Маринетт женским чутьем чувствовала себя спокойно.

Ну, а напротив Маринетт сидел Баки, и он был таким милым, хотя внешне выглядел немного бомжевато, со своими нуждающимися в стрижке волосами и сексуальной щетиной на лице. Он неплохо отвечал Бартону и довольно круто подшучивал над Маринетт, но, как ей объяснили, еще по-дружески, потому что сегодня их «марафон сарказма Старк явно не тянул». И он тоже беспокоился за Тони, но усердно это скрывал. И вообще, похоже, это был тот тип персонажей, которые такие из себя уверенные, обаятельные, ироничные, способные разрулить любую ситуацию, всадив противнику пулю в лоб, но при этом надломленные внутри и скрывающие жуткую душевную боль за маской бравады, и господи, ЭТО ЖЕ ТАКОЙ КИНК!!! Если и существовали женщины, которых не тронуло бы подобное, то Маринетт к ним не относилась, так что Баки прочно занял место в ее нежном глупеньком сердечке.

На пару минут на кухню заскочил Брюс Беннер, тот самый мужчина с вьющимися волосами, который беседовал с Доктором Стрэнджем. Выглядел он таким мягким и приятным человеком, что представить его Халком у Маринетт не получилось. Блин, круто было бы, если бы она хоть раз увидела, как происходит его трансформация. Или нет?..

Следом за Брюсом пришел Тор, решительный и полон сил, восхитителен и непобедим, он альфа-самец и сам себе господин. Высоченный и широкоплечий, он был, наверное, воплощением холодной арийской красоты, а от его голоса Маринетт просто прибалдела – такого глубокого баса она в реальной жизни еще не слышала.

Ну, и конечно же, был доктор Стрэндж в своем чертовски няшном красном плаще, с выражением непоколебимой надменности на лице, он был, уж простите за французский, ахуен и пиздат, и Маринетт совсем не преувеличивала.

– Послушайте, мистер Роджерс, – спокойно произнес Доктор Стрэндж с усталым вздохом, – мы уже обсуждали с вами это сотню раз. И каждый раз я говорю вам, что конца света за окнами не наблюдается, так что и мое присутствие…

– Но с Тони явно не все в порядке! Я не понимаю, вы же вроде… работаете над чем-то вместе или что-то еще!..

– С этим мы разберемся.

– Да, а заодно и с Локи, – добавил Бартон.

Доктор Стрэндж кинул на него короткий раздраженный взгляд.

– И как же именно вы собрались его брать, если не секрет?

– У Тора есть наручники… – не очень уверенно произнес Роджерс, глядя на Тора. Тот утвердительно кивнул.

– Антимагические?! – у Доктора чуть глаза на лоб не полезли. Даже его плащ как-то негативно заколыхался на плечах. – Нет уж, в таком я точно не стану участвовать.

– Ну, хорошо, – примирительно кивнул Роджерс. – Но хоть на какую-то помощь от вас мы можем рассчитывать? У нас там гарпии заполонили целый район.

Доктор оперся локтями о барную стойки и устало помассировал переносицу.

– Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, – туманно ответил он.

Маринетт тихо поедала тортик, не встревая в их дискуссию, потом внезапно появились какие-то новости о местонахождении Локи, все резко подскочили и мгновенно исчезли.

Маринетт вздохнула. Ей понравилась компания Мстителей, даже если она не участвовала в разговоре. Было забавно просто их послушать.

Поняв, что торта она уже наелась, Маринетт решила, что пора бы переодеться. Проблема была в том, что она понятия не имела, где спальня, и решила воспользоваться тем же способом, которым пользовались персонажи всех фанфиков – зашла в лифт и попросила Пятницу отвести ее на нужный этаж. Там уже спальню найти было не трудно.

«Алья умрет от зависти», – подумала Маринетт, оглядывая комнату. – «Если, конечно, я когда-нибудь расскажу ей эту стремную историю».

Огромная кровать, на которой спокойно могли бы расположиться четыре человека (и Маринетт не сомневалась, что такое случалось), была криво застелена, на стуле висела брошенная футболка, на прикроватной тумбочке валялись коробочки с таблетками, но в остальном в комнате был полный порядок. Огромный шкаф с зеркалом, комод и плазма на полстены напротив кровати.

Из любопытства Маринетт перебрала все лежащие на тумбочке лекарства и прочла их описания, ожидая увидеть антидепрессанты и снотворные. Но нет, какие-то таблетки от кашля, полупустой анальгин и карди-чего-то-там, наверное, от сердца. Ну, все не так плохо.

От нечего делать Маринетт пооткрывала-позакрывала ящики комода. Не то, чтобы ей было интересно шариться в чужих вещах, но неизвестно, сколько еще времени ей предстоит здесь провести, так что стоит заранее узнать, где что лежит. Полюбовалась коллекцией часов, коллекцией запонок, нашла бар за картиной и наконец-то пришла к выводу, что пора бы заняться тем, зачем она сюда и пришла – переодеться. 

Неплохо было бы вообще принять душ, но Маринетт была не уверена, что готова к настолько близкому знакомству с Тони Старком. Нет уж, дорогой, давай останемся друзьями, насколько это возможно. Так что ограничилась решением сменить рубашку. И, открыв шкаф, еще полчаса изучала гардероб, пока не остановилась на рубашке винного цвета. Вывесила ее на дверцу шкафа и только сейчас, собравшись с духом, решила рассмотреть свое отражение.

Тихий ужас.

Из зеркала на Маринетт смотрел совершенно незнакомый мужчина, по возрасту ближе к сорока, в отличной физической форме, хоть и не такой внушительной, как у остальных Мстителей, довольно обаятельный, с явной примесью латино-американской или испанской крови. Со смуглой кожей, выразительными карими глазами и строгими чертами лица он производил впечатление горячего, но жесткого и властного человека. Очевидно, следил за собой. Идеально подходящая стрижка, ухоженная фигурная бородка, только под глазами синяки от недосыпа и микроморщинки, но что делать, возраст. В общем и целом картину не портили даже неприятного вида шрамы на груди.

Маринетт осторожно дотронулась до рубцовой ткани, потом попыталась сделать глубокий вдох. Появилось небольшое ощущение дискомфорта от невозможности полностью расправить грудную клетку, но быстро прошло. 

Ладно, в принципе для тридцати восьмилетнего (или сколько ему там лет) мужика выглядит очень неплохо.

– Пятница, – стало любопытно Маринетт. – Извини, за идиотский вопрос, но сколько мне лет?

– Сорок семь, босс.

Сорок семь?!

СОРОК СЕМЬ!!!

Охренеть!

Это просто... Пиздец.

Сорок семь.

С ума сойти.

Маринетт быстро натянула на себя свежую рубашку и начала ее застегивать.

Ну, для сорока семилетнего мужика Старк выглядел преотлично.

Черт, да он даже для двадцати двухлетней девчонки выглядел отлично.

Господибожемой, сорок семь. А что если он сейчас в ее теле? Почти пятидесятилетний мужик! Бывший плэйбой, который трахает все, что движется! Ужас!!!

Что если он прямо сейчас сидит на какой-нибудь крыше и, воспользовавшись ситуацией, флиртует с Котиком? Вряд ли, конечно, хотя кто знает, на что он способен! 

Маринетт застонала. Лучше бы она об этом не думала.

Это все. Это конец.

Если Котик поймет, что что-то не так... Нет, Котик ничего не поймет. Но Старк может... Да все что угодно!

Так, стоп, стоп, отставить панику. Что бы он стал делать, если бы оказался на месте Маринетт? Так, Маринетт, ты Тони Старк, причем в буквальном смысле, давай подумаем. Ты приходишь в себя на крыше посреди боя с акумонизированным, на дворе ночь, ты в Париже, в другой вселенной и в теле девчонки, которая моложе тебя на четверть века. Что ты будешь делать?

Акуму нужно изгнать.

Да, но ты не знаешь, как это сделать и вообще ничего не знаешь.

Съесть шоколадку. Спасает в любой непонятной ситуации, а еще помогает после встречи с дементорами.

Нет, Старк – пятидесятилетний мужчина, он вряд ли будет есть шоколадки, скорее всего он решит выпить. И так как он нихрена не знает, то детрансформироваться он не додумается. Или не поймет, как. И пойдет в ближайший бар прямо в облике Ледибаг! 

И это будет катастрофой!

Потом Маринетт вспомнила, что успела использовать супер-шанс, а значит, Тикки уже ослаблена и не сможет долго поддерживать облик Ледибаг, и если Старк не успеет куда-то спрятаться, а он даже не поймет, что происходит, то в конце концов, Тикки сама детрансформируется, и это произойдет прямо посреди бара, и куча людей это увидят, и на утро об этом будет знать весь Париж, а там – и весь мир!

Все пропало, все пропало! Ей нужно срочно выбираться отсюда!

Ага, легко сказать, но как это сделать? Даже если Мстители притащат на базу Локи, они ведь не смогут заставить его снять заклинание. Или смогут?

Вообще-то он их враг, и у них должны быть какие-то рычаги воздействия на него. Но... 

Доктор Стрэндж сказал, что Локи никогда не снимает свои заклинания сам. Тогда что делать? Маринетт сама должна будет его снять? Каким образом? Локи устроит ей какой-нибудь квест, типа сходи туда-не-знаю-куда принеси мне то-не-знаю-что или как? Или Доктор сам что-нибудь придумает? Он ведь Верховный маг, на минуточку, даже какого-то демона из темного измерения однажды победил, должен же он справиться с каким-то жалким заклинанием какого-то вшивого языческого божка!

По крайней мере, на это хотелось надеяться.

Маринетт вышла из спальни и начала медленно бродить по этажу, пытаясь успокоиться, а заодно и разведывая местность.

Нужно было срочно что-то придумать. Прямо срочно-срочно. 

Эх, был бы у нее с собой йо-йо, она бы его кинула и получила бы какую-нибудь подсказку. А так...

Божечки, она ведь даже канон толком не знает. Была бы здесь Алья, уж она бы не растерялась, придумала бы, как повлиять на Локи.

Впрочем, паниковала Маринетт недолго. В конце концов, Локи еще найти сначала нужно, ну а в ситуации реального форс-мажора она обязательно что-нибудь придумает. Поиск оригинального решения – это ее профессиональный навык.

Так что Маринетт вернулась в спальню, забралась с ногами на кровать поверх одеяла и включила телек. Давно у нее уже не выпадало свободного вечера, чтобы позалипать в телевизор. Тем более, что у Старка был целый домашний кинотеатр, а перед таким вообще сложно устоять. 

Телевизор включился на телеканале Дисней, и как раз в тот момент по нему шел какой-то мультик. В верхней строке было написано название шоу ¬– «Ледибаг и Супер-кот»

Так. Это что за…

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

_– Да-да, я знаю, что вы скажите: если Бога нет, то кто рисовал эти 3D-модельки.  
[BadComedian] – Дети против волшебников _

Это было плохо. Очень. Очень. Плохо.

Даже передать было невозможно, насколько это было плохо.

Мало того, что жизнь Маринетт оказалась темой для какого-то детского мультика, так это был еще и плохо нарисованный мультик. 

Нет, правда, что не так здесь с графикой? Неужели так сложно было отрендерить картинку? Вы же это по телевизору показываете, госпадебоже. Да что там, вы свои имена в титрах указываете.

Ой, какой кошмар. На это просто эстетически было больно смотреть.

Ладно, бог с ней, с картинкой, с тем, как она нарисована, но что вы рисовали? Эта боевая техника, эти прыжки, да что там, самое элементарное – техника бега! Вы бы хоть Олимпиаду что ли включили, посмотрели бы там, как бегают спортсмены! Ужас.

Так, где здесь у Старка был запрятан бар?

На самом деле Маринетт, конечно, придиралась к мелочам, просто чтобы не думать о том, что происходило на экране.

Тот бой она помнила прекрасно. Лет семь или восемь назад, им было где-то по пятнадцать, и они прятались в пустом кинотеатре, который пыталась разворотить гигантская синяя горилла. Адриан весь день ныкался от толп фанатов и поэтому был в мотоциклетном шлеме, а Маринетт опаздывала к подружкам в бассейн, и из приличной одежды на ней было только полотенце. Некоторые моменты в мультике были, конечно, утрированы до гротеска, но в целом история была передана вполне верно. Кот действительно тогда долго не появлялся, Адриан действительно чуть не разбился, когда Горизилла его отпустила, сама Маринетт… Ну, если она в свои неполные пятнадцать хоть в половину выглядела такой же горячей, как в этом мульте, то теперь понятно, почему Котик… Адриан… Кот влюбился в нее при первой же встрече. 

Н-да, теперь вообще довольно многое становилось понятно. И почему у них с Адрианом так долго ничего не складывалось, и из-за чего он с отцом в итоге разругался, и вообще… 

Не понятным оставалось лишь то, когда Адриан… Кот собирался ей рассказать про Бражника. Потому что Маринетт в жизни не поверит, что он до сих пор ничего не знает. Даже в этой серии Бражник… отец Адриана почти догадался о второй ипостаси своего сына. И наверняка в итоге и догадался. И, возможно, поэтому со сцены и ушел. А тут еще и блудная мать-жена нашлась, от которой десять лет было ни слуху, ни духу. Ой, как удобно все сложилось, прямо одно к одному.

А ведь Маринетт подозревала его, Габриэля Агреста, чуть ли не с самого начала, между прочим. Было несколько странных случаев, связанных с их семьей, а когда местом схватки становился дом Агрестов, то сражение всегда превращалось в какой-то цирк с конями. Все бегали, искали либо Кота, либо Адриана, либо отца Адриана, либо секретаршу отца Адриана, Натали, либо кого-то еще, и при этом отец Адриана вел себя всегда настолько невозмутимо, словно в детстве упал в котел с зельем «у меня все под контролем» и выпил его. Его уверенности хватило бы на пятнадцать Наполеонов, и это теперь тоже стало понятно. 

Маринетт шестым чувством чуяла, что что-то тут не так, но Котик тогда сказал: «Нет, моя Леди, я не думаю, что это мог бы быть он. Я обычно доверяю тебе, моя Леди, но вот сейчас ты капец как не права, моя Леди». 

Пидара… Нечестный человек.

А потом еще была та история с Натали, которая, кажется, и оказалась Маюрой. И Бражник там тоже каким-то образом поучаствовал. 

А Маринетт ведь спрашивала тогда, узнал ли Кот хоть что-то о Бражнике. Ну, не верилось ей, что ее напарник выстоял бы в бою сразу против двоих, понимала, что что-то тут не так, что-то было еще. Но тогда она подумала, что, возможно, Кот поступил так же, как поступала и сама Маринетт, когда ей нужна была дополнительная помощь – взял еще один Камень у Мастера и отдал кому-нибудь из своих друзей. Обидно, конечно, было, но что ж, Рену Руж и Бабблера в их команду когда-то привела Ледибаг, и Кот никогда не возмущался, какого хера вообще, моя Леди, кто эти лица и с какого рожна я должен им доверять. Маринетт вполне допускала, что и у Котика могут быть свои надежные люди, просто он не спешит тащить их в их супергеройскую банду. 

Теперь у Маринетт не оставалось никаких сомнений, с кем именно тогда сработался Кот. Неудивительно, что он не хотел ей ничего рассказывать. Что Агресты тогда вообще попросили ее держаться от их семьи подальше. 

Нет, ну, какой же… 

Когда Маринетт вернется, она первым делом поймает этого вертехвоста с колокольчиком, привяжет его своим йо-йо к какой-нибудь трубе на какой-нибудь крыше и устроит ему красную комнату боли. Теперь он ей все расскажет!

Серия (о боже, это еще и сериал!) закончилась очень трогательно – Адриан признается отцу, как скучает по нему, и они вместе садятся смотреть фильм. 

«Ну, слава богу», – подумала Маринетт, одним глотком ополовинивая свой стакан с виски. На сегодня канала Дисней с нее было достаточно.

Время приближалось к середине ночи, ничего путного по каналам естественно уже не показывали, ну, кроме кое-чего очень сильно для взрослых, а еще всякой идиотской рекламы, каких-то продаж, лотерей и черно-белых фильмов. Уже почти допив свой первый стакан виски, Маринетт попала на какое-то цветное и более-менее современное кинцо. Половина уже явно прошла, но рожи актеров показались симпатичными, так что Маринетт оставила.

Главными героями были два брата, которые подрались из-за пачки купюр. Драка была, очевидно, несерьезной и выглядела комично. Потом третий актер, по виду намного старше первых двух сказал: 

– Вы меня удивляете. Серьезно. Вы имеете дело с трикстером.

"Трикстер". Какое-то знакомое слово. 

Оба брата на экране смущенно потупились, в конце концов, один из них признался, что не имеет понятия, о чем идет речь, и второй согласился.

– Трикстер – это что-то вроде полубога. Эти шутники творят хаос на ровном месте. В Скандинавии это Локи, в Западной Африке – Ананси...

Так-так-так, Локи – это, кажется то, что особо интересовало сейчас Маринетт.

– ...Жертвы, как правило, напыщенные засранцы. Трикстер сбивает с них спесь, не без юмора, но со смертельным исходом.

Напыщенные засранцы?! Напыщенные?! Это Маринетт напыщенная?!! Да она ни разу не напыщенная! Она вообще... Вообще... Вообще не напыщенная!

Она всегда всем помогала, даже Хлое до того, как они стали подругами, и Хлоя ее выбешивала, но Маринетт ей все равно помогала!

Напыщенная!

«Ну, мы с тобой еще поговорим, Локи!»

Напыщенная!

Маринетт еще раз наполнила стакан и выпила.

Нет, может, Тони Старк и был «напыщенным засранцем», но Маринетт под это определение точно не попадала, ну или не в той мере, чтобы так ее разыгрывать.

Обалдел совсем! 

Тем временем выяснилось, что Локи можно убить тем же способом, что и всех языческих богов – осиновым колом в сердце. Прелесть какая.

Маринетт, конечно, была не экспертом по кинокомиксам и вообще комиксам, но сильно сомневалась, что здесь кого-то можно убить деревянным колом. Или хотя бы напугать.

Впрочем, не зря ведь Вселенная сейчас подкинула ей эту информацию? Если убить Локи, то наверняка его заклинание распадется, и Маринетт вернется в свое тело, а Тони Старк – в свое. Выглядит логично, хотя, возможно, в Маринетт уже говорило два стакана неразбавленного виски. Трикстера, конечно, немного жаль, Алье он так нравился, но Маринетт надеялась, что подруга ее простит. Ну, или хотя бы ничего не узнает. Все равно его уже убили в каком-то фильме, да их всех там поубивали, и вообще это выдуманная вселенная, здесь на самом деле все ненастоящее. 

Настоящий мир остался там, откуда пришла Маринетт, и он совсем не был похож на мультик, в настоящем мире люди каждый день были в опасности из-за угрозы попасть под влияние акум и начать танцевать под дудку сумасшедшего кукловода. В настоящем мире Маринетт не успела разобраться с последним одержимым, и теперь Кот был там один, а Маринетт прекрасно знала, как тяжело работать без напарника.

В общем, Ромео должен умереть. Или как-то так.

Но сначала нужен Ромео. То есть, Локи.

Нет, сначала нужен деревянный кол. 

А там как пойдет.

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

"Так определенно никуда не пойдет", – раздраженно думал Тони, просматривая меню. Пикси-она-же-пикачу-она-же-квами в один присест умяла все пирожное и свалила, оставив Тони одного, ушастый вернулся, выглядел, как обычный парень и отзывался на имя Адриан. Казался немного смущенным и уставшим, и Тони подумал, что раз им здесь еще час сидеть, то имеет смысл что-нибудь заказать. Повторять виски он не решился, вдруг девчачий организм совсем неустойчив к алкоголю, и его со второго стакана унесет. Тогда что?

Немного подумав, Тони начал склоняться к вину, но в винах он разбирался очень поверхностно, раньше их выбор он всегда оставлял за Пеп... в общем, не разбирался.

Ладно, что ж делать. Надо, Сева, наугад, как ночью по тайге…

– Ты хоть что-то в этом понимаешь? – наконец-то спросил Тони, отчаявшись.

Адриан улыбнулся. Было довольно странно увидеть такую нежную и мягкую улыбку, на лице парня, который годится тебе в сыновья. 

Н-да...

– Мы возьмем только вино или заодно поужинаем?

Дельная мысль вообще-то, а то бутылка вина на двоих натощак... Старку уже давно не двадцать два, чтобы так бездарно надираться.

Тони взял меню кухни и начал его листать в поисках чего-нибудь интересного, а заодно прикидывая, хватит ли у него денег и не истратит ли он сейчас последние сбережения девчонки?

– Выбирай, что хочешь, – щедро предложил пацан. – Я сегодня угощаю. В честь твоего праздника.

Прекрасно.

В конце концов, Адриан сам выбрал вино, и, сделав заказ, они вернулись к своим стаканам с разбавленным виски. Но уже через пятнадцать минут более чем натянутого светского разговора, Тони понял, что ему катастрофически не хватает информации об этом парне, так что, сбежав в туалет, он снова залез в фэйсбук.

Фамилию, которую назвала покемон, Тони даже не запомнил. Но, если Маринетт была столько времени влюблена в этого Адриана, то он должен быть у нее в друзьях или подписках. 

Действительно, Адриан нашелся в друзьях. Страничка у него была забита различными репостами и фотками с концертов неизвестных Тони попсовых групп. Особой информации кроме дня рождения не было, но нашлись ссылки на инсту и твиттер.

Сам Тони почти не сидел в социальных сетях и не особо в этом шарил, хотя аккаунты имелись, но создавала и вела их Пеп… пиар-отдел то есть, да, пиар-отдел Старк Индастриз. Тони хоть и не любил социальные сети, но в своей компании он создавал будущее, так что было бы глупо не держать пульс на настоящем.

Почитав несколько последних твиттов Адриана и просмотрев его фотки в инсте за три прошедших месяца, Тони узнал, что пацан никуда не ездил, часто встречался со своими друзьями, где-то учился, на досуге смотрел "Люцифера" и играл в какую-то игру про устроивших революцию киборгов. Кажется, она называлась «Детройт»…

Тони усмехнулся, вспомнив, как Питер ездил на комик-кон, чтобы встретиться с актерами из этой игры, и с каким восторгом он потом рассказывал о поездке. К сожалению, на этом вся имеющаяся у Тони информация об игре исчерпывалась. Н-да, результативненько.

Ну, почему у Старка не было шпионских навыков, как у Наташи, вот уж кто бы точно не растерялся!

Немного погуглив, Тони быстро выяснил, что отец Адриана, Габриэль Агрест – какой-то известный дизайнер, а мать, Эмили Анна Агрест, раньше была актрисой, но сейчас не снимается, хотя занимается продюсированием. 

Уже что-то. По крайней мере, можно не бояться его разорить, хотя и наглеть тоже не стоит.

О чем вести разговор Тони не представлял. О самой Маринетт он ничего не знал, и если ушастый начнет его о чем-то спрашивать, то они легко попадут в одну из тех дебильных ситуаций из нихуя несмешных комедий про подобные обмены телами.

Ладно, был у Старка кое-какой план.

Когда-то давно, еще в школьные годы он загремел в больницу на пару недель с пневмонией и со скуки читал там все, что попадет под руки. В числе всего прочего оказались и "Унесенные ветром", которых мама выбрала явно на свой вкус. Ни классику, ни женские романы Тони не переваривал, но от нечего делать первый том все-таки осилил. Или только половину первого тома. В общем, сюжет он бы сейчас не вспомнил, но запомнилась ему схема, которой пользовалась главная героиня, чтобы цеплять мужиков. Нужно было сначала рассказать что-нибудь о себе, совсем чуть-чуть, потом перевести тему беседы на мужчину и позволить ему говорить о себе.

Тони тогда прочел и подумал: какая хуйня, хотя слово «хуйня» он тогда еще не знал, наверное. Зато знал, что мама может часами обсуждать по телефону все подряд, а отец, когда бывает дома, едва ли за вечер произносит хоть полсотни слов.

Потом Тони стал старше и понял, что никакая это не хуйня, а метод очень даже рабочий, в чем он убеждался каждый раз, когда ловил себя на том, что рассказывает какую-нибудь забавную историю из жизни очередной миленькой модели или певице, а та лишь улыбается да вставляет ремарки.

Женщины – очень хитрые существа.

И если Тони тоже будет достаточно хитрым, то сможет использовать эту тактику на благо всего их маленького коллектива. 

Ладно, в конце концов, ему нужно продержаться всего час, а там вернется пикси с новостями и дальше хоть трава не расти.

На этой боевой ноте Тони вернулся за столик, на котором уже стояли заказы, и тут же Адриан его огорошил.

– Не представляю, как ты рискнула пойти учиться на дизайнера.

– В каком смысле? – растерялся Тони.

– Ну, у вас же постоянно дэдлайн на дэдлайне сроками погоняет. Довольно тяжело совмещать с нашей жизнью, разве нет? Я просто сужу по Нино, – пояснил Адриан, увидев, наверное, никуда не исчезнувшее недоумение на лице Тони. Маринетт. – Он ведь на архитектурном учится. У него постоянно то подачи, то эскизы, то какое-то архпро. Когда мы учились на первом или втором курсах, он однажды сказал мне, что уже неделю спит по два часа. Мне даже не по себе тогда стало.

– Ого, целых два часа, – протянул Тони, пробуя свой стейк и вспоминая собственные студенческие годы в МТИ.

– Понятно, – усмехнулся Адриан. – Вопросов нет.

Дизайнер. 

Н-да, засада. Об учебе на творческой специальности Тони знал меньше, чем нихера, тем более на дизайнера. Пора срочно переводить разговор.

– Извини за идиотский вопрос, но на кого ты учишься?

Адриан тщательно прожевал свой стейк и вздохнул.

– Давай сойдемся, что на лингвиста?

– Почему «давай сойдемся»? Это секрет?

– Нет. Просто это бесполезное образование.

– Лингвистическое?!

– Ну, для меня бесполезное, – пожал плечами Адриан. – Какой толк говорить по-китайски, если я никогда не смогу съездить в ту страну? Да что там Китай. Прошлым летом родители летали в Испанию, звали меня с собой. Я подумал, ладно, если я сгоняю в Мадрид на три дня, ничего ведь не случится. Так даже до автобуса не успел добраться, как случилось. Или вот сегодня, шел к тебе на днюху, а тут – одержимый. Снова! – прорвало парня. 

Адриан отпил немного вина из бокала, сказал, что еще кислит, и отставил в сторону.

– Извини, – улыбнулся он, – кому я это рассказываю?

«Да уж, приятель, кому ты это рассказываешь».

– Тебе еще сложнее приходится, – продолжал он. – Опять твой праздник сорвался.

Тони почувствовал, что разговор вот-вот снова переключится на него, и ему это не понравилось.  
– Ну, а потом что ты собираешься делать, когда закончишь учебу?

– Ну, для начала магистратура, – пожал плечами Адриан. – Надеюсь, за два года мы дожмем Фау. А там – посмотрим.

– Лингвистическое образование не только в путешествиях полезно, с ним можно найти хорошую работу и внутри страны, – озвучил очевидное Тони.

– Не знаю, – протянул Адриан, которому вся эта тема явно была неприятна. – Отец хочет, чтобы я вернулся в мир моды, – сказал он тихо, будто стыдясь этого. – Сказал, что работает над какой-то коллекцией, и там будет пара образов специально для меня.

– Но ты этого не хочешь, – предположил Тони, еще не очень понимая, о чем говорит парень.

Адриан пожал плечами.

– В модельном бизнесе есть свои плюсы. График работы опять же... И зарплаты. Когда я был ребенком, я не обращал на это внимания, отец и так давал мне достаточно карманных денег. И тогда это было как бы по приколу, не по-настоящему. Но сейчас я понимаю, что на гонорар с одного отцовского показа я мог бы как минимум оплатить квартиру на 3-4 месяца вперед. 

Тони прикинул в уме.

– Ты снимаешь?

– Да, – кивнул он. 

– Но останавливает тебя то, что...

– Какой смысл 4 года учиться на лингвиста, а потом идти в модели?

Тони неопределенно что-то промычал. Он даже не помнил, на кого учился в МТИ. Но даже если бы и помнил, вряд ли он обладал достаточной компетенцией, чтобы помочь парню разобраться в его маленьком внутреннем кризисе. В конце концов, уж что-что, а выбор между работой ради денег и работой для души перед ним вообще никогда не вставал. Ну, разве что когда речь заходила о том, разработку какого проекта продолжать.

Тони задумчиво наблюдал за тем, как мелкое черное существо, отдаленно напоминающее что-то кошачье, нагло поедало сыр со стоящей посреди стола тарелки, и думал, какая же все-таки странная у них парочка: девчонка – дизайнер, а парень – модель. Обычно это как-то наоборот работает. По крайней мере, так было в подавляющем большинстве случаев, когда Тони в своей жизни сталкивался с модой.

В общем, разговор явно пора было переводить на какую-нибудь более приятную тему.

– Ну, а что планируешь ты? – спросил Адриан, стоило Тони прекратить задавать вопросы.

Что он планирует... Да откуда ему знать?

– Посмотреть новый эпизод "Звездных войн", – ляпнул Тони наобум.

У Адриана засверкали глаза.

– Ого, я думал, ты такое не смотришь! А последний фильм видела?

– Который?

– "Изгой-2. Последний полет"?

Да Тони и первый-то полет не видел.

– Нет, о чем там?

– Очень классный фильм, обязательно посмотри! Там действие начинается вскоре после первого "Изгоя", помнишь, там в конце взорвали базу, с которой они выкрадывали чертежи?

Так, либо Тони капец как много пропустил в этой франшизе, либо в этом мире какие-то свои "Звездные войны". С блэк-джеком и шлюхами.

– Да, очень эпично было, – наугад кивнул Тони.

– Ага, спецэффекты на весь бюджет... В общем, помнишь, в конце фильма показывают, как Дарт Вейдер гонится за крейсером, на котором спасалась Лея, и захватывает его, и с этого должен был бы начинаться Шестой эпизод. Так вот второй "Изгой" начинается с того, что...

Тони выдохнул. Так, час у него есть.

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

«Я занимаюсь этим уже, наверное, час!» – думала Маринетт, все больше злясь. На кого она злилась, сказать было сложно: то ли на дурацкого Тони Старка, у которого «ничего не бывает легко», то ли на дурацкого Локи, у которого «принципы», то ли на дурацкую Вселенную, которую «ведь просила».

Мало того, что не-в-облике Ледибаг Маринетт обычно теряла половину своих навыков и физических возможностей, что, кстати, давно ее уже бесило, так еще и тело у нее теперь было чужое, лазать по деревьям не привыкшее, что вообще не упрощало жизнь.

Хорошо, что хоть нож додумалась на земле оставить, прежде чем куда-то полезла. 

Но задачу она выполнила – отломала осиновую ветку. Правда, намного тоньше, чем у героев из фильма, так что кол не таким внушительным получится, но размер, как говорится, не главное.

Главное – знать, что делать. 

Или хотя бы понимать.

Представлять. Для начала.

Допускать возможность…

… что это почти наверняка не сработает.

Но на данной стадии реализации проекта останавливаться Маринетт уже не собиралась.

Прихрамывая и по-старчески кряхтя, она поплелась к ближайшей скамейке, таща в одной руке кровью и пОтом добытую осиновую ветку, другой рукой держась за саднящую шею, да еще и с торчащим из-за пояса кухонным ножом для мяса.

О раздавленном при падении с дерева телефоне и порванном воротнике Маринетт старалась не думать. Пусть еще «спасибо» скажут, что она вообще себе шею не свернула, когда проехалась по коре ствола дерева.

Немного посидев на скамейке, отдышавшись и подождав, пока сердце чуть подуспокоится, она еще раз себя ощупала и перепроверила. Переломов не было, крови тоже, только царапины и ссадины на руках и, наверное, на шее, раз та болела.

Что ж, к делу.

Маринетт быстро оторвала все ненужные отростки, ножом срезала длинный тонкий хвост ветки, оставив только прочное жесткое основание длиной почти с локоть. Покрутила в руке, примериваясь, и начала затачивать.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько нереалистично ты сейчас выглядишь, – насмешливо произнес глубокий баритон прямо над ухом.

Маринетт за этот день уже настолько задолбалась, что даже не вздрогнула. Подняла голову и посмотрела на говорившего. 

Рядом со скамейкой стоял высокий мужчина в немного странном, но хорошо сидящем на нем костюме: штаны заправлены в сапоги, поверх темной сорочки что-то вроде зеленого кафтана или камзола, отлично сидевшие по плотной, но не перекаченной, а идеальной для мужчины фигуре. Темные волосы, падающие на атлетические плечи, аристократически бледная кожа, лукавая улыбка на лице и любопытствующий взгляд. По зеленому плащу за спиной и золотому шлему в руке Маринетт окончательно убедилась, что перед ней стоял Локи.

– Ого, да ты не Старк, – заявил он, мельком взглянув ей в глаза. – Кто же ты?

– Кто я?! – Маринетт чуть со скамейки не упала. – Ты не знаешь, кто я?! Ты сам перенес меня в это тело, и даже не знаешь, кто я!

Если раньше у Маринетт еще были какие-то сомнения, стоит ли убивать этого гаденыша, то сейчас они исчезли.

– Так, полегче, – Локи примирительно поднял руки, в которых уже не было шлема. – Я тебя сюда не переносил.

– Да неужели! – Маринетт всплеснула руками, в одной из которых был мясной нож, а в другой – недообструганный кол. – То есть это не ты наложил на Тони Старка какое-то дебильное заклинание, и это не твое дебильное заклинание выдернуло меня из моего тела из моего родного мира, и не по твоей милости я вместо того, чтобы праздновать свой День Рожденья, посреди ночи сижу в парке в теле пятидесятилетнего мужика!

Локи, посмеиваясь, присел на скамейку рядом с Маринетт – его плащ при этом уже тоже успел исчезнуть, – и уточнил:

– То есть мало того, что ты не в своем теле, так ты еще и из другого мира?

– Да!

– И как тебя зовут?

– Маринетт!

Локи предвкушающе заулыбался.

– И сколько тебе исполнилось, если не секрет? – спросил он, 

– Двадцать два, – буркнула Маринетт и вернулась к затачиванию кола, пока Локи хохотал, чуть ли не катаясь по скамейке. 

Весело ему, блин. Ну, посиди тут еще минут двадцать, посмотрим, как тебе будет весело.

– Что ж, с двадцати двухлетием тебя, Маринетт! – слабо сказал Локи, немного успокоившись и даже утерев несуществующие слезы.

– Спасибо.

– Мстители-то знают?

– Только Доктор Стрэндж.

– И что сказал?

– То же, что и ты – поржал и поздравил.

– Ясно. А что ты делаешь?

– Затачиваю осиновый кол.

– Собралась идти на вампиров? Ты что, не любишь «Сумерки»? Или в вашем мире нет «Сумерек»? Несчастные…

– Я собираюсь им кое-кого убить.

– Кого же?

– Тебя.

Воцарилась тишина, какая, наверное, была за день до сотворения мира.

Кррак. Стружка слетела на асфальт.

Маринетт оторвалась от своего занятия и посмотрела на притихшего трикстера. Сказать что-то по его лицу было сложно. Ему, то есть Локи, было и смешно, и странно, и он явно никак не мог решить, стоит ли воспринимать все всерьез или нет. 

– Ого, – наконец-то выдал он, – ты в этом мире еще даже суток не провела, а уже решила меня убить. Да я хорош!

– Поверь, Локи, – покачала головой Маринетт, – дело совсем не в тебе. Мне просто необходимо вернуться в свое тело, а для этого нужно разрушить твое заклинание.

– Убив меня?

– Доктор Стрэндж сказал, что ты принципиально не снимаешь свои заклинания сам. Я не хотела заставлять тебя идти против своих же принципов и ставить в неловкое положение. Так что будет проще тебя убить, – с убийственной серьезностью ответила Маринетт.

Локи смотрел на нее с неподдельным восхищением. Скажем вам по секрету, что его, как Бога Розыгрышей, всегда поражало умение смертных превращать любую непонятную ситуацию в черт знает что.

– Осиновым колом?! – выдавил он.

– Ну, в одном фильме это сработало**, – хотя она была не уверена, потому что до конца не досмотрела, но да какая разница, одна кинематографическая вселенная или другая. – Я решила, что с этого можно начать.

– А если не сработает?

– А вдруг сработает?

– Я почему-то уверен, что не сработает.

– Да ну? 

– Солнышко, мне полторы тысячи лет, и я побывал в таком количестве сражений, что тебе и не снилось. Ты думаешь, я никогда не бывал там ранен?

– Что, и даже осиновыми кольями?

– И даже кое-чем посерьезнее.

– Это неважно, – отмела его слова Маринетт. – Вампира тоже можно ранить кое-чем посерьезнее, а убивают его только… Так, а что убивает вампиров?

– Осиновые колья.

– О, и вампиров тоже? Шикарная штука… – Маринетт срезала еще один слой и покрутила свою заточенную палку. – Ну, что, попробуем?

– Что попробуем? Ты собираешься этим забить меня до смерти?

– Думаешь, стоит еще немного подточить?

– Я тебе настоятельно рекомендую.

Маринетт перехватила кол поудобнее и уже собралась продолжить заточку, как Локи ее прервал.

– Ужас, кто тебя учил так нож держать? Ты такими темпами только пальцы себе отрежешь.

Ну, знаете ли, это уже совсем наглость! Маринетт, между прочим, не один десяток карандашей в свое время таким способом переточила и даже не порезалась ни разу!

– А как нужно?

– Дай сюда, и смотри внимательно, как это делается.  
__________  
_**Вообще-то не сработало, но лишь потому, что трикстер оказался не трикстером_

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

– …А я понимаю, что уже физически эти тексты выучить не успею, да и не хочу, и пока она в преподавательской была, я подошел и в ведомости себе все пересказы отметил. Потом, когда она начала нам наши долги перечислять, видит, что у меня все закрыто, и говорит: «Мсье Агрест, что-то я не помню, чтобы вы мне их все рассказывали». Я на нее смотрю оскорбленно: «Мадам Бошан, как не помните! Я же всю пару вам рассказывал их, сидел вот прямо перед вами, недели две назад это было, вы что, как вы могли забыть!» Ким смотрит на меня, просто охуев, а мадам Бошан такая: «Да-да, простите, что-то я забыла… Столько студентов каждый день…» Потом поворачивается к Киму, а у того где-то два текста еще оставалось. Или три. И я говорю: «Мадам Бошан, да он же вместе со мной их рассказывал». «Но у меня ничего не отмечено…» «Как не отмечено? Как не отмечено, да мы с ним сидели прямо перед вами, всю пару вам рассказывали!..» «Ой, точно-точно, простите. Хорошо, что вы все помните». Группа ржет, а мы уже зачетки подаем. Вот так я и закрывал английский все два года.

– Лингвист, – фыркнул, смеясь, Тони.

Адриан пожал плечами.

– Знаю, самому стыдно, – улыбнулся пацан. – Но смешно. Но мне английский тогда вообще не в тему был. У меня соревнования по фехтованию были на носу, а сразу после них – экзамен по высшмату. А я же до лингвистического полгода на строительном учился. Это, конечно, тот еще пиздец был… В общем, нас там с высшматом так задрочили, извини, конечно, что, когда я в языковой перешел, я же опять на первый курс попал, и на высшмат я вообще не ходил. В итоге прихожу на экзамен, препод на меня смотрит, женщина она уже в возрасте была, видит студента чуть ли не впервые в жизни. «Ну, говорит, построй-ка мне график синуса». «Да легко, говорю, хоть косинуса». Ну, ладно, мы с ней поржали немного. Практику я всю сделал, а теорию вообще не знал. Я ж не учил нихрена. Ладно, Ким что-то мне подсказал, на четверку они меня вытянули.

– А каким образом ты на строительном оказался? – удивился Тони. Техническое образование – это, конечно, уже была знакомая территория, но Адриан на ней смотрелся как-то чужеродно.

– Ах, это, – нахмурился парень и махнул рукой, – о моей учебе там можно было бы фильм снимать и назвать его «Хождение по мукам». Но я же, вроде, уже рассказывал тебе эту историю…

Может, и рассказывал, подумал Тони, прикладываясь к своему бокалу с вином. К алкоголю девчонка совсем не была устойчива в отличие от практически всех знакомых Тони супергероев. Уже к концу второго бокала у него значительно поднялось настроение и в голове стоял приятный туман.

Так что даже отсутствие информации от вернувшейся пикси не расстроило. 

«Мастер сказал, что ему нужно поговорить с тобой, чтобы что-то понять», – неопределенно сказала Пикачу, немного потупившись. Да Тони сразу знал, что с колдуном ему нужно было бы разговаривать лично, только время потеряли. «Так что утром я тебя к нему отведу».

«Почему только утром?»

Пикачу еще смущеннее потупилась.

«Он сейчас немного занят…»

Вот ведь коварная сводница. Чем это, интересно, таким важным занят ее мастер в половине третьего ночи? 

Потом Тони понял, что может сходу предположить пяток вариантов очень важных дел, которыми можно заниматься в половине третьего ночи (в конце концов, он же не знал возраст этого мастера), так что оставил покемона в покое.

– Ну, расскажи еще раз, – пожал плечами Тони и случайно столкнулся взглядом с одобрительно поглядывающей на него пикси. – Заказать тебе чего-нибудь?

– Такое же пирожное.

– Любой каприз, – усмехнулся Тони, подзывая официантку и заказывая сразу и сырную тарелку для жадно поглядывающего на него черного квами, выглядывавшего из нагрудного кармана Адриана.

– Ладно, в любом случае, я никогда не рассказывал ее подробно, – скорбно вздохнул парень. – Но я не знаю, тебе это точно интересно?

Это точно НЕ интересно.

– Ну, вообще, если ты не хочешь…

Взгляд пикси мгновенно угрожающе похолодел.

– То мне все равно безумно интересно, – кивнул он, наливая себе еще вина. Да когда же уже утро?..

– В общем, был у меня тогда дикий заскок. Начался к концу второго класса, а к началу первого уже четко сформировался. Я же тогда с отцом разругался, помнишь?

Тони кивнул. Уж он-то вообще все помнит.

Сейчас еще немного выпьет, и не такое вспомнит.

– Не знаю, может, я сбрендил тогда совсем, но мне начало казаться, что буквально все в моей жизни происходило так, как он хотел.

– Все? – переспросил Тони. 

– Ну, процентов восемьдесят. Восемь. И девять десятых. Я до четырнадцати лет находился на домашнем обучении до такой степени, что иногда неделями из дома не выходил. А когда наконец-то пошел в нормальную школу, то попал в класс искусств, потому что отец – дизайнер. И вот все, все было, как он хотел. Фехтование – потому что он так сказал, занятие музыкой – потому что он великолепный пианист, хоть и не играет уже. А китайский… Маринетт, я учу его с такого возраста, когда я даже не знал, что этот язык настоящий.

Пиздец.

– В детстве меня это не напрягало, мне казалось, что я, ну, не знаю, таким образом становлюсь ближе к нему или что-то вроде того. Но потом произошла одна история… с мамой… и Маюрой, и… Не знаю, я просто рехнулся тогда, наверное. Я был так зол на него… Мне хотелось сбежать настолько далеко от всего этого, чуть ли не в другую страну. Ну, или хотя бы в другую сферу деятельности. Если бы не мама, не представляю, чем бы все закончилось.

– И ты, всю жизнь учившийся играть на пианино и говорить по-китайски, поступил на строительный? – неподдельно удивился Тони, посмотрев на парня с некоторым уважением. Его собственный подростковый бунт против отца выражался в пьянках, угонах и попадании в участок. Несколько раз. А этот пацан назло папаше за физику сел. Так, Тони точно в реальном мире?

– Нино пошел на архитектурный, ну, и я решил вслед за ним туда же, только на другой факультет. В технический поступить легко, учиться там сложно.

– И сделал ты это, чтобы…

– Накось выкуси, папочка, именно так, – кивнул Адриан, выливая себе остатки вина из бутылки. – Но как ты понимаешь, где я и где технический. Первый семестр я еще закрыл, там половина предметов были гуманитарными. Всякие социологии, истории, философии. Окей, тут без проблем. Но во втором семестре я понял, что дальше не потяну. Помню, как я сидел на начерталке, смотрел на доску, а там препод вовсю чертит всякие прямые и плоскости и прямые на плоскости, и где они пересекаются, или наоборот не пересекаются, а все мои одногруппники бешено все зарисовывают, а я смотрю и думаю: как, КАК, БЛЯДЬ, Я ЗДЕСЬ ОКАЗАЛСЯ? Что я вообще здесь делаю? И все, взял вещи и ушел. Поступил на языковой. Причем этот строительный мне тогда столько крови попортил, что я решил уже не выебываться и пошел на восточные языки. Столько лет китайский изучаю, должен же он мне был хоть где-то пригодиться.

– Так ты поэтому теперь не хочешь в модельный бизнес возвращаться? – Тони вспомнил начало их разговора.

– Мне кажется, если я вернусь в мир моды, мой отец будет сидеть, как Танос в том фильме, – и Адриан слегка сменил позу: сел полу-боком, упершись рукой в колено и оттопырив локоть, – и, добавив в голос внушительных интонаций, произнес: – Столько лет ты страдал херней, и куда все это тебя привело? Снова ко мне. 

В этот момент Тони не поперхнулся только потому, что как раз поставил бокал на стол.

– Фильме…

– А, ну да, ты же не смотришь. А почему, кстати? Фильмы, конечно, тупые, но иногда вот посмотришь и думаешь: ого, да у нас все еще не так плохо. У них там то Локи, то Альтрон, то вообще Танос. А у нас всего-навсего какой-то Фау, он мне уже даже родным кажется.

Адриан одним глотком допил остававшееся в бокале вино, и, не услышав никакой ответной реплики от Тони, продолжил:

– Только, если я вернусь в моду, то я буду не Старком или там Кэпом, которые собрались дать финальный бой, а Энакином Скайуокером, который уже готов поклясться в верности Палпатину.

_Как в том фильме… Как Танос в том фильме… Как Старк или Кэп… в том фильме…_

– Палпатин?.. – переспросил Тони последнее слово, которое услышал. Они что, опять вернулись к «Звездным войнам»?..

Адриан не ответил, и Тони поднял на него взгляд. Адриан задумчиво гипнотизировал пустой бокал.

– Маринетт, – наконец-то произнес он. – Раз уж мы с тобой устроили сегодня вечер откровений и… раскрыли друг другу свои настоящие имена… Думаю, мне стоит пойти до конца… Я хочу сказать, что ты раскрыла сегодня свою тайну, хотя я знаю, как бережно ты ее хранила, даже от меня, да и после всего того, что случилось пять лет назад, я не удивлялся, что ты мне больше не доверяешь. И, наверное, будет честно, если я тоже открою тебе свою самую страшную тайну. 

Адриан вздохнул и робко взглянул на Тони, который с трудом вообще заставлял себя сосредоточиваться на словах парня. Адриан, естественно, расценил это замешательство по-своему.

– В общем, помнишь, когда-то очень давно ты подозревала моего отца в том, что он и был Бражником? Так вот, ты была права.

– Пиздец…

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

Естественно кол не сработал.

– Я поверить не могу, что ты это сделала! – яростно прохрипел Локи, держась одной рукой за скамейку, а другой утирая кровь с подбородка.

Маринетт в панике металась вокруг него, не представляя, что теперь делать. В шаге от нее на скамейке полулежал раненый разъяренный трикстер, который если срочно не скопытится, то точно ее убьет.

– Локи, ну, прости, пожалуйста, господи, что мне делать, кому звонить, Тору, Мстителям, кому, Локи скажи мне, тебе плохо, да?

– Мне, блядь, восхитительно!

Асгардский бог начал ругаться матом. Все. Ей точно конец.

– Ну, я же случайно, честно!

– Случайно?! Ты полчаса готовила орудие убийства прямо при мне! Ты сюда пришла с этой целью! Как это может быть случайностью?!

Маринетт прикусила губу. 

«Ну, раз уж ты сам видел, как я точу кол, да еще и помог даже, то какого черта ты сейчас возмущаешься?»

Внезапно перед ее мысленным взором встал орущий на нее Тор:

«Двадцать восемь ударов колом! Ты действовала наверняка, да?»

– Господи, все, я тебя убила, да, ведь убила, все, мне конец, сейчас сюда прибежит Один или Тор и сравняет все с землей. Ужас, ужас! – Маринетт подбежала к скамейке и присела перед Локи. – Может, вытащить его? 

– Добить меня решила?! Ну-ка, отойди на два шага!

Маринетт отскочила чуть ли не на два метра. Локи коротко вдохнул, обхватил рукоять, торчавшую из левого подреберья и начал медленно вытаскивать кол. Маринетт почувствовала, что ее сейчас стошнит, и старалась не смотреть в его сторону, пока не услышала тихий вздох облегчения.

Честно говоря, она думала, что после такого трикстер ее точно уничтожит, но он только выкинул надломившуюся о крепкие кости окровавленную палку в кусты, положил правую ладонь на рану, и между его пальцев возникло желто-зеленое свечение. Маринетт тихо подошла к Локи, стараясь не мешать ему, и осторожно присела на край скамейки. 

Локи перевел взгляд со своей залечивающейся раны на нее, и Маринетт с удивлением поняла, что он не столько злится, сколько пытается сдержать смех.

– Я действительно случайно это сделала, – покаялась она. – Ты дернулся ко мне, и я как-то рефлекторно…

– Ты рефлекторно всадила мне деревянный заточенный обломок в грудь? Я даже боюсь представить, на каком жизненном опыте ты приобрела такие рефлексы. А если тебя кто-нибудь поцеловать попытается?

– Что?

– Что?

Маринетт в полном обалдении уставилась на трикстера. Тот продолжал безмятежно улыбаться, все еще не отрывая светящейся руки от раненого бока.

Это что сейчас было? Это Локи к ней так подкатывает?

Да, Маринетт знала, что была довольно милой и симпатичной девушкой, и познакомиться ей предлагали, и на свидания приглашали, но сейчас-то она находилась в теле хоть и привлекательного, но старого сорока семилетнего мужика! Или Локи такие мелочи не смущают?

Или его вообще ничего не смущает?..

Тут Маринетт вспомнила, что пэйринг Старк/Локи был одним из самых любимых у Альи. А что если…

Не-ет. 

Нет. Не-а. Этого просто не может быть.

Что, Старк и Локи – канон? Вы что, с ума сошли?! А что выяснится дальше? Стив и Баки – тоже?! Наташа и Бартон?! Дэдпул и Паучок?!!!!

Нет, только не Дэдпул и Паучок! Только не они!

Это невозможно во-об-ще. Человек-Паук был слишком дорог для Маринетт, выросшей на фильмах Сэма Рейми и бесчисленных мультсериалах. Он был частичкой ее детства. Нет, Человек-Паук точно не мог быть ни с кем, кроме Мэри Джейн. Ну, в крайнем случае, Гвен Стейси, в крайнем. 

Но точно никакого Дэдпула.

Ладно, в фанфиках народ мог писать, конечно, все, что угодно, на то фанфики и был придуманы, но чтобы в реальности… 

Господи, Маринетт, оглянись. Ты считаешь, что все это похоже на реальность?..

– Слушай, – наконец-то ответила она, – какие бы отношения у вас не были со Старком, не надо меня в них впутывать.

И со злорадством любовалась вытягивающимся лицом Локи.

– Что ж, – наконец-то вздохнула она. – Очевидно, что кол не помог. Есть идеи, как еще мне с тобой расправиться?

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

_Железный человек; настоящее имя — Энтони Эдвард «Тони» Старк — персонаж, изданий Marvel Comics и их адаптаций, созданный писателем Стэном Ли, сценаристом Ларри Либером и художни… бла-бла-бла… Сын богатого промышленника Говарда Старка… был гениальным изобретателем и механиком… унаследовал бизнес отца в возрасте 21 года, превратив компанию в одного из лидирующих производителей оружия…_

Господи. Это ведь не может быть по-настоящему?..

– О боги, Маринетт точно сойдет с ума, если все это узнает! – пикси яростно металась над столом. – Габриэль Агрест! Отец Адриана! Энтони! – пикси подлетела чуть ли ни к носу Тони, вклинившись между ним и телефоном. – Ты понимаешь это? Они столько раз спасали его, а он все это время был Бражником и таким образом просто сбивал их со следа!

– Да-да, я уже понял, что он великолепен, – раздраженно кивнул Тони, отведя руку с телефоном в сторону.

_Победив оружейного барона, Старк вернулся в Америку и переконструировал костюм. Выдумав историю, что Железный человек был его охранником, Старк вступил в двойную жизнь как миллиардер-изобретатель и костюмированный искатель приключений..._

Но ведь все было не так. Ну, то есть Коулсон, конечно, предлагал такую легенду в самом начале, после взрыва в лаборатории Старк Индастриз, но Тони было лень ее запоминать, и он вышел к журналистам и просто признался, что и был Железным человеком. 

– Великолепен?! – возмутилась пикси. – Он не был великолепен! Он… Он такое устраивал!.. Как Адриан мог ничего не замечать?!.

– Да они друг друга восемь лет не замечали, что ты от них хочешь? – нахмурился Тони, возвращаясь к статье в википедии.

Так, это описание жизни комиксового героя, а пацан что-то говорил про фильм. Посмотрим… 

«Тони Старк фильм»

– И как давно Адриан вообще знает правду о своем отце?! Наверное, они из-за этого разругались пять лет назад…

_…сражался как с различными террористами, так и со своим бывшем бизнес-партнёром Обадайей Стейном. Старк наслаждался своей популярностью, как Железный человек, и после он решил раскрыть свою супергеройскую личность всему миру…***_

Вот, это уже больше похоже на реальность.

– Энтони, ну отвлекись ты хоть немного от Интернета! – пикси снова подлетела к Старку и закрыла собой телефон. Нужно заметить, что тельце пикси, госпади, квами, было таким крохотным, что даже не перекрывало полностью экран. 

– Адриан сейчас вернется, нам нужно решить, как говорить с ним дальше! Что мы скажем? Что ты скажешь?

– Предложу заказать еще вина.

– Энтони, я серьезно!

– Я тоже. Я недостаточно пьян, чтобы продолжать слушать душеизлияния.

Пикси горестно вздохнула.

– Ох, жаль, что здесь все-таки нет Маринетт. Она всегда умудрялась найти правильные слова для друзей…

– Тогда что, пошли к твоему Мастеру?

– Ты с ума сошел?! Уйти? Сейчас? Что Адриан подумает?! Я понимаю, что ты во всем этом не особо заинтересован, но теперь мы просто обязаны выяснить все до конца!

Ничего себе «не заинтересован»! Для человека, которому только что мимоходом объяснили, что он лишь персонаж фильма, который вообще снят по комиксам, Тони был просто пиздец, как заинтересован. Еще немного и он станет прямо полноценным участником их драмы.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и вскоре появился Адриан, на ходу убирающий телефон в карман. Садиться за столик он не спешил, стоял и смотрел на Тони, как побитый щенок.

– Ну что ты стоишь, как неродной? – устало улыбнулся Тони, убирая телефон в сумку. Дочитать статью про себя он так и не успел. А жаль, вдруг там что-то интересное было.

– Маринетт, скажи сразу, ты злишься на меня? Если ты не хочешь сейчас со мной разговаривать, если тебе нужно что-то обдумать, то я все понимаю, правда. Давай, я вызову тебе такси и отправлю домой?

Идея с такси была неплохой, но покемон, спрятавшаяся за перегородкой так, чтобы Адриан ее не видел, выразительно посмотрела на Старка и провела пальцем по горлу. 

– Адриан, вот как мы сейчас поступим. Мы возьмем еще по стакану виски, неразбавленного, или по бокалу вина, как ты хочешь, и ты мне спокойно все рассказываешь. От начала и до конца.

– А потом?

– А до «потом» еще нужно дожить.

Сошлись все-таки на вине, хотя у Тони уже язык от него сводило. Плюс, конечно же, пирожное для покемона, чтобы как-то снизить ее уровень агрессии.

Адриан начал рассказывать, не дожидаясь заказа, а Тони внимательно его слушал. 

Оказалось, что мать Адриана, которая долгое время считалась пропавшей, никуда не пропадала, а из-за неправильного использования одного из Камней Чудес, впала в какое-то подобие магической комы, и отец долгие годы пытался ее из этого состояния вывести. Поэтому он и охотился за Камнями Ледибаг и Кота. 

– Подожди, эм, это точно самое начало истории?

– Ох… 

В общем, у Габриэля Агреста было два Камня, и один из них был поврежден, тот самый, Камень Павлина. Камнем Мотылька он пользовался сам, а Павлина иногда доверял своей помощнице Натали, сразу предупредив, что им нельзя пользоваться долго, и они работали в тотеме, и таким образом создавали более сильных акум, чем могли бы по отдельности. А потом один из таких акумонизированных оказался прямо реально крутым, обратился против их самих и напал на детрансформировавшуюся Натали, та в ярости чуть не разнесла особняк Агрестов, прибежавший Бражник, естественно, бросился спасать жену, тут же и одержимый болтался, тут же и Кот с Леди были, и в результате всего их магического замеса чары или что бы там не было, лежавшие на матери, каким-то образом разбились. Одержимый сбежал, Леди погналась за ним, а Кот заметив дыру в полу, увидел, что внизу находится какое-то подвальное помещение, спустился, ну, а там… 

Конечно, прямо в ту минуту у Адриана физически не было времени слушать долгие путанные объяснения отца и Натали, но к тому моменту, когда он вернулся домой после изгнания акумы, он уже кипел от гнева. Вот тогда они с отцом и разругались. А потом, когда мама уже окончательно пришла в себя, Адриан потребовал, чтобы отец отдал Камни. Но один Камень все еще оставался у Натали, и та сказала, что случайно потеряла брошь в потасовке с одержимым. Адриан весь особняк облазил, но ничего не нашел. Вообще он уже тогда подозревал, в чем дело. Натали круто изменилась за то время, что была Маюрой, да и влияние одержимого тоже позволило ей, как бы сказать, выплеснуть эмоции, но Адриан не хотел продолжать мысли в этом направлении. Он знал Натали долгие годы, знал, что за ее внешней флегматичностью скрывалось живое участие к жизни Адриана. Ну, по крайней мере, более живое, чем у отца.

Но естественно, никакой Камень Натали не потеряла, а поняв, что после возвращения мамы, ей в этом доме больше нет места, она окончательно пошла в разнос и начала мстить. Адриану пришлось отдать отцу Камень Мотылька, и вместе они несколько месяцев искали Натали.

– Пойми, Маринетт, я был просто сам не свой от всего произошедшего. Два самых дорогих, самых родных мне человека лгали мне прямо в глаза! Я не мог никак переварить это. От мамы мы, естественно, старались все скрыть, чтобы не расстраивать ее. А как рассказать тебе, я не имел ни малейшего понятия.

– Словами через рот – обычно неплохой способ, – ответил Тони.

Адриан спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

– Я знаю! Но в тот момент… Мы постоянно с тобой ругались, и я думал, что если расскажу тебе правду, то окончательно все уничтожу!..

Тони взял принесенную бутылку вина. Взял бокал.

Наполнил.

Выпил.

Задумался.

Расстроен Адриан был просто ужасно. Как будто вся эта история только вчера произошла. Но ведь нет, пять лет уже прошло, а они с Маринетт до сих пор работают друг с другом. И не такие бури пережили.

Тогда что? Нужно бы как-то… поддержать пацана. Посочувствовать. 

Да уж, не лучшее применение для мозгов Тони Старка.

Тони взял второй бокал и наполнил его до краев вином. Пододвинул к Адриану.

– Выпей.

Адриан в несколько глотков осушил бокал.

– А теперь успокойся. Никто ведь не пострадал.

– Но из-за меня мы упустили Камень!..

– Вернем.

– … И Камень попал к какому-то психу!

– Отнимем.

– … и он терроризирует город!

– Найдем его и убьем.

– И твой праздник… что?

– Что?

Адриан сложил руки на столе и уставился на них, видимо, боясь взглянуть на Тони.

– Я должен был довериться тебе еще тогда, когда Натали украла Камень. Я постоянно об этом думаю…

Какой кошмар. Тони налил Адриану еще один бокал вина, старательно отгоняя мысли о параллелях с его собственной историей.

– Ты защищал свою семью…

– Моя семья мне лгала!

– …а она защищала тебя.

Адриан промолчал, выпивая вино.

Ох, Тони, как ты здесь вообще оказался?

– Ладно, скажи мне, почему ты не мог что-нибудь соврать, когда Камень исчез? Тебе не обязательно было выдавать своего отца, сказал бы, что вот, не знаешь, но подозреваешь, что Натали могла случайно…

– Я бы никогда не смог тебе убедительно соврать, – покачал он головой. 

Тони посмотрел на их бутылку вина. Оставалось меньше половины, хотя прошлую они цедили часа полтора.

– Не переживай, Адриан. Всяко ты не так дико скосячил, как тот же Капитан Америка из тех фильмов. Или Старк…

Адриан хрипло рассмеялся.

– Ты правда не злишься на меня или обижаешься, или что-то еще?

– Это все тебя ждет, когда я протрезвею. А сейчас… честно говоря, я прекрасно понимаю, насколько тебе хуево.

(Но еще лучше Тони понимал, насколько хуево будет Маринетт.)

Адриан грустно улыбнулся, но взгляд у него просветлел.

– На самом деле, теперь, когда я тебе во всем признался, я чувствую просто нереальное облегчение, как будто… даже не знаю, как описать.

– Как будто тебя долгое время грызла изнутри какая-то страшная тайна, а когда ты наконец-то ее раскрыл, конца света не случилось?

– Да!

Тони усмехнулся и разлил остатки вина.

– Спасибо, что выслушала, Маринетт, – сказал Адриан, беря свой бокал. – Спасибо, что вообще слушала весь вечер весь тот бред, который я тут рассказывал. Хоть я и заметил, как ты налегала на вино, – со смешком добавил он. – Но все равно. Мне уже давно хотелось кому-нибудь все это рассказать. Так что спасибо.

Они чокнулись, выпили, и Тони предложил немного прогуляться, подышать свежим воздухом. Адриан обессиленно кивнул, и они попросили счет. Еду оплатил пацан, а алкоголь – Тони настоял¬ ¬– поделили пополам и, выйдя из бара, они медленно поплелись по улице.

Адриан, видимо, был уже эмоционально выжат, а Тони просто был рад возможности немного побыть в тишине. Да уж, план дать парню рассказывать о себе сработал на все двести процентов. Теперь главное, чтобы девчонка как-нибудь адекватно отреагировала на всю эту информацию. А то пацана как-то жаль.

На углу они увидели «Бургер кинг». Подойдя поближе, Тони обнаружил, что кафе работает круглосуточно, и предложил взять по чизбургеру. Не то, чтобы он был голоден, но хотелось заесть или запить дурацкое послевкусие дешевого вина во рту. Адриан согласился, и они вошли. 

– Мороженое не хочешь?

– Да как-то не жарко… Вот горячий американо можно бы, – задумчиво ответил Тони, изучая меню и с тоской вспоминая, какой шикарный эспрессо готовит его кофеварка в Башне.

Адриан сделал заказ сразу на двоих, тут же оплатил его, потом молча снял с себя куртку и накинул ее на плечи Тони.

Господи.

Нет, мило, конечно, но… все-таки пока они сидели в баре, было как-то полегче. Понятно, что Адриан видел перед собой хрупкую девушку, но Тони чувствовал, что готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Он схватил американо с подноса до того, как Адриан решил бы галантно подать ему напиток, и сделал шаг в сторону, давая парню возможность взять свой заказ. 

Кофе, конечно, был говном, уже по одним кремам это было понятно, но Тони умирал от жажды и, жадно отпив полстакана, он снова посмотрел на Адриана, прикидывая в уме, стоит ли форсировать события или за эту ночь было уже достаточно поворотных моментов в их отношениях. В смысле, в отношениях Адриана и Маринетт. Да. 

Но тут Адриан сам решил ускорить события или он просто был немного пьян, но он поставил свой кофе и пакет с заказом на столик, повернулся к Тони и о том, что должно было произойти дальше, Старк догадался буквально за секунду до того, как мягкие губы парня накрыли его собственные.

То есть, губы Маринетт.

Блядь.

Впрочем, Тони тоже был немного пьян, да и, скажем честно, даже в лучшие свои дни, даже на трезвую голову он умудрялся творить такую невиданную ебаную хрень, что оторопь брала всех, включая кое-что повидавших в этой жизни Мстителей. А уж безумие прошедшей ночи и вовсе не действовало на него отрезвляюще. Несколько часов назад он гонял гарпий по всему Бруклину и выслеживал магический след долбанутого на всю голову Локи, а потом внезапно раз – и он уже находится посреди Парижа в чужом мире, в чужом теле и с чужой личностью. И это еще не беря в расчет всяких одержимых акумами психов, их странную связь со штангенциркулями и летающих розовых покемонов, которые пытались втянуть его в подростковую драму. 

Короче, ночка выдалась не самая простая, так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что Тони ответил на поцелуй. Ответил, стараясь думать о том, как все выглядит со стороны, а не о том, чем это является на самом деле. А еще очень надеясь, что ни один придурочный Бог Шалостей сейчас за ними не наблюдает. 

Потому что иначе Тони найдет способ и прикончит долбаного асгардского обмудка, как нежелательного свидетеля. И пусть даже Адриан хоть трижды охуенно целуется. 

Кстати, целовался он действительно охуенно.  
__________  
_***Отрывки взяты из статей с сайтов Википедия (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%96%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D1%87%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BA) и FANDOM (https://marvel.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8_%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA_(199999)) соответственно._

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

Еще немного и Маринетт была готова впасть в отчаяние.

– Знаешь, а ведь в своем мире я – супергерой.

– Намекаешь мне на то, что у тебя есть моральный компас? – поднял бровь Локи. – Верится с трудом. Капитан Америка за все время нашего знакомства ни разу ничем меня не проткнул.

– Я ведь уже извинилась!

– Да что твои извинения для раненого сердца? – Локи добавил в голос трагизма.

Маринетт покосилась на его бок, точнее на кровавое пятно на рубашке. Рана уже давно была залечена.

– Сердце находится выше. И правее. Максимум, что я могла задеть – это легкое.

– А этого мало?!

– Локи, мне надо вернуться домой.

– А что тебя так не устраивает в твоем положении сейчас?

– Ой, даже не знаю! Всякие пустяки, даже вслух называть стыдно!

– Ну, смотри, начнем с того, что ты теперь миллиардер, – Локи начал загибать пальцы.

– Я понятия не имею, как управлять компанией.

– Во-вторых, плэйбой.

– Ты издеваешься?

– В-третьих, Железный человек. Он жутко популярный супергерой, так что, если ты боишься, что будешь скучать по свой героической жизни, то не бойся, не будешь.

– Я не умею пользоваться костюмом.

– Он тоже не умел.

– Ты представляешь, сколько времени он учился?!

– Нет. Долго?

– Долго! – заявила Маринетт, сама не знавшая этого. Тот фильм она так и не посмотрела.

– Научишься, – отмахнулся Локи. – Так, было еще что-то... Ах да, ты к тому же гений.

– Локи, я ни одного закона термодинамики не знаю! О чем ты вообще говоришь?

– Ну, можешь до бесконечности заливать команде сказки про то, что ты находишься под заклинанием.

– Я и так нахожусь под заклинанием!

– Значит, даже не соврешь. Смотри, в какую сторону не плюнь – сплошные плюсы.

– Да что ты? А слабое сердце, организм алкоголика и бесконечные разборки то с преступниками, то с Мстителями, то с правительством – это приятные бонусы?

– Не благодари, – довольно улыбнулся Локи.

– Зачем ты вообще все это устроил? Тебе стало скучно или что?

Локи, видимо, принял ее вопрос за риторический и отвечать не стал, ограничившись своим загадочным оскалом. Может, в другой ситуации это и сошло бы за обаятельную улыбку, но сейчас трикстер слишком бесил Маринетт.

– Ну? – поторопила она его и вспомнила, что по этому поводу сказал Доктор Стрэндж. – Или ты просто накасячил с заклинанием?

Глаза Локи слегка сощурились. Похоже, что угадала.

– Боюсь, что с правдой ты не справишься.

– Я не справлюсь?! – переспросила Маринетт, надеясь, что ослышалась. Она уже собиралась начать кратко пересказывать свою жизнь, чтобы слегка осадить его покровительственный тон. И вдруг сказала: – Да я читала фанфики, в которых беременный Танос ревновал Халка к искусственному интеллекту Тони Старка. После такого я могу справиться вообще с любой информацией.

От таких поворотов Локи ничего не оставалось, кроме как выпасть в осадок.

– Начну-ка я за тобой записывать… – ошарашенно пробормотал он, а потом словно встряхнулся и вернулся в свое безмятежное настроение: – Да хватит тебе нервничать. Вернешься ты домой.

– Ты снимешь заклинание?

– Оно само спадет. Рано или поздно.

Маринетт почувствовала прилив радости.

– Правда? Когда?

– Через несколько часов. Или дней. Или недель. Меньше месяца точно.

– Месяц?!

Он что, шутит? Маринетт на пару дней из Парижа не уезжала, а сейчас речь идет о месяце! Париж превратится в руины за это время!

– Сложно сказать точно. Я замкнул заклинание, так что его продолжительность зависит от того, как много сил я в него в тот момент вложил. А учитывая то, что в тот момент я как раз сражался с Железным Человеком, то мог и переборщить.

– А побыстрее его снять нельзя?

– Можно. Но я никогда не снимаю свои заклинания сам.

– А Доктор Стрэндж снять сможет?

– Сможет, наверное. Спроси его.

– А давай ты скажешь ему, что делать, и он снимет заклинание?

Локи скептически уставился на Маринетт.

– Нет, давай сделаем даже проще? Ты скажешь мне, что делать, а я передам Доктору?

Взгляд Локи стал скептическим-скептическим.

– Не думаю, что ты запомнишь.

– А там сложно?

– Пара рун, – пожал он плечами. – И гексаграмма.

– Покажи.

Локи взмахнул рукой и несколько невнятных геометрических фигур нарисовались прямо в воздухе, горящие зеленым пламенем. Ни на руны, в привычном для Маринетт смысле этого слова, ни на звезды эти рисунки похожи не были.

– И что с этим делать?

– Стрэндж знает.

Маринетт похлопала себя по карманам, но вспомнила, что разбитый вдребезги телефон она бросила валяться под деревом, а ручки с бумагой при себе у нее не было, и она умоляюще посмотрела на Локи. Тот вздохнул и, словно фокусник, вытащил из рукава блокнот с карандашом.

– Спасибо! – просияла Маринетт, хватая блокнот и начиная быстро перерисовывать рисунок.

Локи с интересом наблюдал за ней, не мешая. 

– Ты довольно точно срисовала «ключ».

Еще бы, не без самодовольства подумала Маринетт, если уж она творческий экзамен осилила, то и с каким-то жалким «ключом» справится.

Закончив рисовать, Маринетт вскочила, собираясь бежать к Доктору Стрэнджу, но тут вспомнила, что не знает, где он живет. Она в растерянности уставилась на продолжавшего сидеть и с любопытством наблюдать за ней трикстера.

– А ты знаешь, как мне его теперь найти?

– Может, мне заодно тебя к нему переправить?

– А ты можешь?

– Нет! Тогда уж проще самому снять заклинание!

– Проще, конечно, – согласилась Маринетт. – Но мы пойдем другим путем, да?

Локи усмехнулся и встал.

– Пойдем, я покажу тебе, где здесь останавливается такси. Дальше разберешься сама.

В принципе, Маринетт знала, как найти Доктора. Нужно было просто вернуться в Башню и попросить Пятницу или кого-нибудь из Мстителей связаться с ним. Так что действительно такси будет достаточно.

Они прошли до конца аллеи, и вышли из парка. Остановка такси была чуть дальше слева. Маринетт оглядела город и заметила, как светлеет небо над крышами стоящих вдоль проспекта домов.

– А знаешь, – сказала она, почувствовав внезапный прилив восторга, – по-моему, не такой уж ты и злодей. По-моему, ты супер-клевый. Спасибо, что помог, хоть я и попыталась тебя заколоть.

И пока Локи в полном охреневании смотрел на нее, Маринетт подошла и быстро обняла его, стараясь думать о том, чем это является на самом деле, а не о том, как это все выглядит со стороны (потому что вот их сейчас кто-нибудь увидит, и вот вам и шипперинг).


	3. Chapter 3

_Здорово рассуждать о чистой логике, о вселенной, которая управляется_  
_разумными законами и гармонии чисел, но простой и непреложный факт_  
_заключается в том, что Диск перемещается в пространстве на спине гигантской_  
_черепахи, и что у местных богов есть дурная привычка ходить по домам_  
_атеистов и бить стекла._  
_Терри Пратчетт "Цвет Волшебства"_

Цветные крыши красиво переливались в лучах встающего солнца, и Маринетт внезапно поняла, что небоскребы больше не закрывают небо. Перед ней стояли родные четырехэтажные домики центрального Парижа, а сама она любуется на них, сидя на спинке скамейки по другую сторону канала.

В одной руке она держала надкушенный чизбургер, в другой – стаканчик с кофе из «Бургер кинга», а на плечах лежала чья-то куртка, явно чуть великоватая для нее.

– … Да, здорово, – произнес над ухом голос, от которого все внутри Маринетт радостно затрепетало. Она медленно повернула голову влево и увидела Адриана. Все вопросы, претензии и данные себе обещания БДСМ-расправы над ним тут же вылетели из головы, оставив только приятное удивление: неужели он все-таки добрался до ее Дня Рождения? Но ведь все сорвалось, она даже скинула ему сообщение, прежде чем обратилась в Ледибаг…

Но он был здесь, в самое прекрасное утро в ее жизни. Все такой же растрепанный, как и обычно, в темно-зеленой рубашке, которая отлично подходила к его глазам, сидел совсем близко и дожевывал свой чизбургер.

– Адриан…

– Что? – улыбнулся он, выкидывая в урну оберточную бумагу. Конечно, он попал. Как могло быть иначе.

Маринетт запнулась, не зная, что сказать. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, как они оба здесь оказались, и о чем они до этого говорили. И просто молча смотрела на Адриана. 

Как будто не знала, что в их жизни никогда не бывает достаточно времени для выжидания удачного момента.

Откуда-то из-за домов послышались крики, пьяная ругань и чей-то рев «Я амбал!»

У Маринетт внутри все похолодело.

– Кто-то затеял пьяную драку, – вздохнул Адриан.

Только не это.

Меньше всего Маринетт хотелось сейчас придумывать отговорку, чтобы быстро куда-нибудь исчезнуть, обратиться в Ледибаг и дать Адриану возможность обратиться в Кота. Да, она знала его секрет, но сама была пока не готова раскрывать свою личность. Она уже слишком долго жила двойной жизнью и даже не представляла, как отреагирует на ее откровенность Адриан. Возможно, что снятие масок позволило бы им хотя бы попытаться быть вместе, что-то построить, но что если после этого все наоборот станет только хуже, и Маринетт потеряет даже то немногое с Адрианом, что у нее уже есть. Нет, такие решения нельзя принимать сгоряча, только что вернувшись в свое родное тело в своем родном мире, тут нужно хорошенько все обдумать, взвесить все «за» и «против»…

Адриан поставил свой стаканчик с кофе на скамейку, потянулся, разминая мышцы, и соскочил на землю.

– Не беспокойся, моя Леди. У тебя сегодня День Рожденья, так что я сам с ними разберусь.

– Что? – слегка ослабевшим голосом спросила Маринетт. Котик называл ее «Леди» только, когда она была в ипостаси…

– А если ты меня подождешь, то я даже провожу тебя до дома.

– Да… конечно, – закивала Маринетт, еще не очень хорошо понимавшая происходящее, но что-то предчувствовавшая. 

Адриан четко произнес:

– Плагг, когти.

Розоватая вспышка на миг ослепила Маринетт, а когда девушка проморгалась, на месте Адриана стоял Кот Нуар. Который подскочил к ней, чмокнул ее в щечку и мгновенно скрылся.

Так.

Это что за пиздец.

Маринетт распахнула сумку.

– Тикки! Быстро рассказывай, что здесь происходило всю ночь!

Квами лежала на дне сумки, сложив лапки на оттопыренном от переедания пузике.

– Ох, Маринетт! – вздохнула она. – Мне тебе столько нужно рассказать!..

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

Только что Тони сидел на спинке скамейки, смотрел, как над далекими домами встает солнце и, проникаясь романтикой происходящего, думал, что еще хуже эта ситуация стать уже не может. 

Ноосфера его услышала и ответила: «Может».

Потому что внезапно Тони понял, что стоит посреди улицы и кого-то обнимает.

Господи, хоть бы это не был кто-нибудь из команды. Иначе его репутации конец.

Тони убрал руки – к слову сказать, ответных объятий он не чувствовал – и медленно отодвинулся.

– Локи?!

– Ну, надо же, Старк, – засмеялся долбаный Бог Пранка, – ты, оказывается, бываешь таким пылким. Кто бы мог подумать, что за этой броней из колкостей и сарказма скрывается столько нежности и милоты.

– Я тебя сейчас очень мило и нежно придушу нахрен, Локи, – пылко пообещал Тони.

– Будь добр, оставь при себе подробности своих пастельных игр, – усмехнулся Локи, пока Тони осматривал себя.

Ну, это определенно было тело Тони, на котором была его одежда, и говорил он наконец-то своим голосом.

– Боже, я вернулся...

– Не благодари, – ухмыльнулся Локи.

– Где мы… – Тони начал оглядываться. – Что я здесь делаю? А что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я тебя случайно здесь встретил. Ты мастерил осиновые колья и собирался отбиваться ими от вампиров.

– От кого?!

– Вампиров.

– Каких еще вампиров?

– Ну, я предположил, что от вампиров. Я не знаю. Там еще остались колья в кустах, можешь сходить посмотреть. И кстати, если Капитан Америка спросит, что за красные ссадины у тебя на шее, скажи, что это не засосы и Зимний Солдат здесь не причем.

– Что?!!!

– Ну, все. Еще увидимся, так что не прощаюсь.

– Локи! – процедил Старк в пустоту. – Долбанутый ты обмудок.

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

Колдун встретил его с легкой заговорщической улыбкой, да, впрочем, Тони и не сомневался, что тот все знает.

– Твой бойфренд пишет тебе записочки, – без каких-либо приветствий начал Тони, вручая Стивену клочок бумаги, который обнаружил у себя в руке после ухода Локи.

– Мы с Локи не состоим в отношениях, так что он мне не бойфренд, – без особого запала поправил его Стивен, пробегая глазами по странным каракулям, начерченным на листке. Сам Тони так и не смог в них ничего разобрать, наверное, это был какой-то тайный магический язык. А вот Стрэндж явно что-то понял: прочел и… мягко улыбнулся. 

– Вы до такой степени не состоите в отношениях, что этой ночью весь Нью-Йорк был заполнен какими-то гарпиями, – кивнул Тони.

– Ну, во-первых, не весь Нью-Йорк, а только часть Бруклина, – тут же начал защищаться Стивен, – так что все не так ужасно. Во-вторых…

Договаривать, что было «во-вторых» Стивен не стал, столкнувшись с насмешливым взглядом Старка.

Лучшая защита, как известно, нападение, так что колдун улыбнулся и спросил:

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Тони?

– Прекрасно. Если не считать уничтоженную мужскую гордость и достоинство. 

– Хочешь рассказать?

– Сейчас я хочу только спать, а потом… заняться кое-какими делами. Подкинешь меня до Башни?

Стивен вздохнул и махнул рукой, открывая портал.

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

– …То есть он пять лет все это от меня скрывал, даже когда я собиралась уже отказаться от камня, он молчал, как рыба об лед, а Старк просто подлил ему вина, и Кот… Адриан сразу все рассказал?!

– Выходит, что так, – виновато пожала плечами Тикки.

– Так, – Маринетт устало потерла виски, – ладно. Я подумаю об этом завтра. А о чем они разговаривали до того, как я вернулась?

– Адриан рассказывал ему сюжет какого-то фильма. Но успел рассказать только начало, там у одного персонажа появилась семья, и они начали спорить, потому что Энтони считал, что этот персонаж не создан для семьи и был бы ужасным отцом, но Адриан был с ним в корень не согласен.

– О господи…

_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_

Тони не верил во вторые шансы.

Но когда в ваших друзьях ходит Верховный Маг Земли, который пытается НЕ строить отношения с долбанутым Богом Долбонатства, а в ваших врагах обретается этот самый Бог Долбонатства, способный отправить вас в другую вселенную, где можно штангенциркулем изгнать из человека демона, то становится тяжело наотрез отрицать что-либо.

И возможно, именно сегодня, на следующий день после его сорок седьмого Дня Рождения Тони хотел верить в то, что у Вселенной на все есть план, и творившийся ночью абсурд был не просто пошлой шуткой.

Тони взял в руки телефон и по памяти набрал номер Пеппер – единственный номер, кроме своего собственного, который он помнил наизусть.

Гудки казались слишком длинными, а паузы между ними затягивались, и время ожидания уже подходило к концу. Нет, вряд ли она захочет с ним сейчас разговаривать…

В трубке щелкнуло.

– Тони? – раздался ее теплый, нежный, немного обеспокоенный голос. Еще бы, семь утра. Обычно в это время он уже часа два как спит после ночи в мастерской.

Как-то сразу перехватило дыхание, и все слова вылетели из головы.

– Привет, родная… Не разбудил?


End file.
